Historia Korrasami, semana KorrAsami
by Montielowsky
Summary: Este ex one shoot estaba determinado para ser un one shoot pero cambie de parecer y soy nueva así que sean pacientes conmigo. es una historia que relata diferentes sucesos para nuestras chicas favoritas #SemanaKorrasami C1:the first kiss C2:the stolen kiss C3:¿Celos? C4: Lust C5: The Proposal/the wedding C7: madres primerizas C8: Vacaciones
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy Fourth eye freak (créditos a P'li, the thirth eye freak original) y seré su escritora esta noche. Con motivo de la semana Korrasami decidí hacer un 'one shot'. Este FanFict va de cómo fue el primer beso de Korra y Asami, o quizás mejor dicho, como hubiese querido que fuera, Ja.

Creo que cabe mencionar que los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen y solo doy crédito a sus creadores y sus dueños.

Cabe mencionar, es mi primer, primerísimo FacFict ever. Be nice with me, please chiquitos.

Saludos a la comunidad KorraAsami Latinoamerica.

ONE SHOOT

**The first Kiss**

Es un atardecer muy hermoso en el mundo espiritual,

todo era color naranja y rojo. Era un campo abierto así que no había muchas cosas que observar pero nuestras dos chicas favoritas se encuentran ahí, demostrándose cuanto se quieren con solo estar juntas contemplando el hermoso fenómeno natural de acontecimiento diario.

Korra se encuentra acostada sobre el césped del campo con las manos debajo de su cabeza mientras Asami se encuentra acostada a su lado con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Korra escuchando su respiración tranquila y su corazón latir un poco acelerado.

-Korra…- dijo Asami un poco nerviosa- necesito decirte algo que me está rondando en la cabeza.

-Cuéntame, Asami ¿Qué sucede?- respondió la morena un poco sorprendida de lo que la chica que tenia abrazando pudiera decirle.

-no es nada importante, solo quería decirte que estar aquí contigo es muy bonito. Me alegra lo que ha venido sucediendo entre nosotras. Me siento muy feliz a tu lado.- Asami se había sonrojado un poco por lo que sus labios acababan de pronunciar.

-Asami… yo…- Korra se había quedado sin palabras, estaba sonrojada y feliz.- también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo. Siento que soy yo misma. No necesito aparentar ser alguien que puede recibir y dar las palizas mas fuertes del mundo, el ser que controla los cuatro elementos, omnipotente. Soy simplemente yo, Korra.

La hermosa mujer que acompañaba al avatar estaba muy feliz cuando miró y notó que la distancia entre sus cabezas se iba acortando poco a poco y la morena iba cerrando sus ojos esperando que la ingeniero decidiera dar el siguiente paso, y así fue. Asami estiró su cuello y cerró sus ojos para sentir lo que era besar los labios de la chica que tenia enfrente, algo completamente nuevo para ella. Eso lo hacia mas emocionante. Ambas chicas tenían los ojos cerrados y la distancia se seguía haciendo mas corta cuando sintieron un ligero y poco doloroso empujon sobre sus cabezas que provocó que sus cabezas se estrellaran. Un espíritu muy juguetón y risueño había tropezado con las chicas que se encontraban en el suelo y no había notado que estaban ahí. Solo escucharon un 'lo siento' a lo lejos mientras el espíritu desaparecía junto a sus amigos quienes se encontraban jugando con él.

Las chicas al ver arruinado su primer beso decidieron sentarse y se quedaron ahí mirándose. Una sonrisa de la morena bastó para hacer soltar una ligera risita a la ingeniero lo que provocó que la morena se riera risueñamente de vuelta. Sus cabellos habían quedado revueltos y con pequeños pedacitos de pasto en ellos. Se veían graciosas.

Algo mágico pasó, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y Korra decidió que era ahora o nunca. Se inclinó rápidamente hacia la hermosa ingeniero y torpemente la besó en los labios. Asami al sentir los labios de su chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era como si hubiese tenido una descarga eléctrica que la energizó rápidamente y al mismo tiempo sintió como se desvaneció y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de ese tímido contacto unos segundos más. Cuando se separaron ambas chicas dijeron al unísono- wooow…- estaban asimilando lo que acaban de provocar la una a la otra en solo unos segundos. El sol ya casi estaba oculto, solo quedaba un instante mas.

-emm… Asami, creo que es hora de regresar, Tenzin debe estar preocupado por nosotras. Es una hora pasando la hora de la cena y no ha sabido nada de nosotras en todo el día.- dijo la valiente ojiazul deduciendo que cenaban antes que empezara a anochecer.

-Tienes razón, es hora de irnos.- respondió Asami pensando que algo había hecho mal que hacia que a Korra le dieran ganas de irse. Pero no entendía qué si solo fue un beso tímido ¿O quizás había sido eso? Así que tomó un respiro y vociferó- Korra, ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué te quieres ir tan pronto?

Korra la miró mientras se paraba de su cómoda posición con una expresión de sorpresa por lo que acababa de decir su chica.

-¿Por qué me dices eso, Asami?

-Solo estoy sorprendida que nos acabamos de dar un beso y de pronto ya te quieres ir.

\- No, solo que es tarde.- resongó la morena.

Korra notó que Asami tenía una mirada de decepción. Y pensó: ¡No en mi guardia! y le robó otro beso a la ojiverde, esta vez un poco más largo y menos tímido. Asami por su parte se sorprendió de lo que Korra hizo mientras que sus dudas se desvanecian. Korra hizo que Asami se recostara en el pasto de nuevo mientras seguían besándose inocentemente y sin ningún tipo de plan sexual.

Era uno de esos besos tiernos pero emocionantes que a todas las chicas les gustaría que les robaran. Korra abrió uno de sus ojos para buscar algo que pudiera usar para usar como antorcha o crear una fogata. Al no notar algo que pudiera usar en sus dos segundos de análisis al entorno decidió, sin ganas de hacerlo, separarse de Asami.

-Espera un momento- dijo mientras dejaba a Asami ahí mientras daba un salto rápido para correr a buscar algo que pudiera usar. Asami confundida se sentó y obedeció a lo que Korra había dicho. Korra mientras tanto encontró un poco de madera seca que podría usar para hacer una fogata, así que las recolectó y algunas rocas que sacó del suelo gracias a su tierra control para apagar la fogata cuando Asami decidiera que era hora de irse. Regresó lo más pronto que sus piernas le permitían. Ahí estaba ella, la mujer más hermosa. El sol estaba ocultándose y solo un hilo de luz la iluminaba. No lograba decidir si era eso lo que la hacía ver más hermosa o era las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Era casi un sueño hecho verdad para ella.

-¡Hey! Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal- dijo en son de broma.

Asami se paró y corrió unos cuantos metros hacia Korra. Le ayudó a cargar un poco de la madera que había recolectado. Sabia que era para hacer una fogata pero no entendía porqué había hecho eso.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?- preguntó la ingeniero- ¿No que era hora de irse?

-Si, lo es. Pero creo que Tenzin puede esperar un par de horas más para saber de nosotras.- dijo mientras acomodaba la madera y hacia fuego control para encender la fogata.

Cuando terminó de encender la fogata giró hacia la ingeniero quien estaba parada con brazos cruzados justo detrás de ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Korra de la Tribu agua, eres una romántica empedernida.- dijo Asami con todo el coqueteo que podía insinuar.

-Ya sabes que se lo que te gusta, chiquita.- Dijo Korra en tono de coqueteo barato.

Asami rió y saltó a abrazar sobre los hombros al avatar mientras le besaba en los labios.

-Ay, Korra… eres única en tu tipo.

\- Calla y bésame, Asami.- respondió Korra en voz de niña consentida

El sol terminó de ocultarse y ambas chicas reían mientras se sentaban de nuevo pero esta vez arriba de las rocas que Korra había recolectado para apagar la fogata antes de irse. La ingeniero recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del Avatar y ella sobre la de su ingeniero y así se quedaron.


	2. Chapter 2: the stolen kiss

**Capítulo 2: The stolen kiss**

De vuelta en el templo del aire Korra se encontraba recostada en su cama recordando todo lo que había pasado en el mundo espiritual con Asami. Estaba contenta, muy entusiasmada por su nueva ¿relación? Había caído en cuenta que en realidad nunca se lo había preguntado a Asami directamente ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe? Esa era la idea principal de porque había llevado a la bella mujer que la acompañaba al mundo espiritual a ver el atardecer y lo había olvidado por completo así que en ese momento dio un salto por encima de su cama con dirección a la puerta.

Del otro lado de Ciudad Republica, en una mansión bastante ostentosa muy bien diseñada y con amplios jardines, una chica se encontraba dormida. Ella tenía el cabello largo y negro muy bien cuidado, su cara era casi como la de un ángel; sin alguna imperfección en ella. Por la ventana de su cuarto, un bulto negro se asomaba queriendo entrar sin hacer ningún ruido. Lo que fue imposible ya que la chica que se encontraba ahí dormida ya había notado su presencia y había despertado. Asami dio un giro dándole una patada al intruso en la cara. ¡Era el avatar! Y llevaba consigo un objeto algo pequeño que cayó al suelo.

-¡aaauuch!- gritó Korra mientras caía al suelo cerca del objeto que llevaba en sus manos unos segundos antes- Asami, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡lo siento mucho, korra! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la ingeniero quién se encontraba en pijamas no tan sueltas. Vestía un pantalón y una camiseta con el logotipo de industrias futuro, nada sensual.

-Sí, me estoy bien. Un poco aturdida. ¡Buena patada, Asami! ¿Quién es tu compañero de entrenamientos?- Dijo el avatar en tono sarcástico mientras tomaba lo que se le había caído.

-Usted mi estimado avatar, tengo un entrenamiento arduo todos los días muy temprano.- respondió orgullosa la chica.- pero ¿Qué haces entrando de esa manera a esta hora de la noche? Deberías estar en tu habitación descansando para el entrenamiento de mañana.

Asami, yo recordé que olvide decirte algo más temprano mientras estábamos en el mundo espiritual. Soy nueva en esto de las relaciones con mujeres, entonces no sabía si debía esperar a que alguna de nosotras tuviera la iniciativa de hacer esto. – mientras decía todo esto, Korra encendió las luces del cuarto y regresó donde su querida casi novia se encontraba. Muy cursimente, se arrodillo frente a ella y le dijo- Asami Sato… - pausa dramática- ¿Podrías sostener esto?

Asami al principio tenía una cara de sorpresa combinada con ternura que cambió drásticamente en dos segundos cuando Korra le extendió la mano para que ella pudiera sostener lo que el avatar le había entregado mientras se acomodaba su zapato derecho falsamente con la esperanza que la chica de camiseta con imagen de una tuerca notara el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

Era algo así como una caja con una nota encima que decía 'ábreme' encima. Estaba mal envuelto, lo que sugería que la morena lo había envuelto de propia mano.

-¿Qué es esto, Avatar Korra? Vienes hasta aquí, haces que casi te noquee ¿Sólo para entregarme un regalo? ¿Qué tiene de especial esto para que hayas hecho todo esto?- dijo mientras lo desenvolvía con ceño fruncido, curiosidad y ansías por lo que esa cajita guardaba.

Korra tenía una sonrisa porque su regalo tenía el efecto esperado en su chica.

_*Flashback*_

_Iban Korra y Asami caminando en el mundo espiritual, en unas especies de grutas con minerales con colores muy hermosos. Todo era brillante. La ingeniero tenia cara de cómo sí hubiese descubierto nueva tecnología que innovaría en el campo de los satomoviles. Era como sí fuese navidad por la emoción que sentía de ver lo que sus ojos percibían y su cerebro procesaba. La belleza de ese lugar era algo que nunca había visto en el mundo de los humanos._

_Korra al notar la cara de su cita tuvo una idea. Salieron de ese lugar y llegó la hora de volver a casa. Aún era temprano pero Asami tenía una reunión en Industrias Futuro así que debía irse, lo que al Avatar le cayó como anillo al dedo para ejecutar su plan ese mismo día. La acompañó de vuelta al mundo de los humanos y la dejó en su oficina en industrias futuro. Más tarde el avatar volvió a entrar al mundo espiritual, se dirigió a esas grutas de nuevo y recolectó varios pedazos de minerales tan hermosos después volvió a Ciudad Republica y llegó lo más rápido que pudo a una joyería._

-Había guardado esto para dártelo en tu cumpleaños pero decidí que quería hacerlo esta misma noche- explicó mientras Asami abría la caja, era un juego de pendientes y collar muy bonitos y brillantes que llevaban esos bonitos minerales que había visto en el mundo espiritual.

-Korra, no debiste. Esto debió costarte una fortuna.- respondió La cabecilla de industrias futuro.

-Hoy es una ocasión especial y vale la pena el regalo- arremetió el Avatar mientras la tomaba de la manos y le levantó la cabeza a su hermosa chica.- Asami, ¿serías mi novia?- le preguntó con una sonrisa con un toque de inocencia.

-Korra, eres una tonta. Creí que ya lo éramos antes- rió la chica mientras abrazaba a la otra- pero claro que acepto, tontita.

-no te lo había pedido formalmente así que no lo éramos.

-¿Pero esos besos que nos dimos en el mundo espiritual hace solo unas horas, entonces?-Dijo mientras tomaba una pose desafiante cruzada de brazos.

-¿Te refieres a unos como estos?- dijo mientras le robaba un beso a los labios de Asami lo que provocó que la chica bajara la guardia y le siguiera el juego a la morena mientras la abrazaba.

-tú sí que sabes sorprender a una chica- dijo Asami sonriendo al avatar.

-bueno, soy una romántica en encubierto de chica ruda, pero tienes que prometer que nadie se enterará de ello. En especial Bolin.- El Avatar hizo un gesto de súplica.- todos deben seguir viéndome como el avatar más fuerte del mundo.

-Pórtate bien y quizás lo cumpla. Guardaré esto por aquí.- dijo separándose de Korra y acercándose al closet de madera que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Las dos chicas se miraron y se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Korra

-¿te gustaría quedarte?- preguntó de vuelta Asami.

-¿A "dormir" contigo? ¡Acepto!- dijo Korra con una sonrisa pícara

-no Korra, es muy pronto para eso. – Dijo Asami con un poco de rubor asomándose por sus blancas mejillas- nos dormiremos y eso será todo. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

-Asami, es jugando. Creo que cuando llegue ese momento no sabré que hacer.- respondió nerviosamente.

-en ese caso, creo que un poco de coqueteo sería apropiado esta noche- agregó la hermosa mujer acercándose peligrosamente a la oreja del avatar provocando que la piel del cuerpo de Korra se erizara. Asami acababa de descubrir una debilidad de Korra.

-A…aasami… ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- dijo con nerviosismo la maestra agua

-Ooh… ¡mira lo que hice! ¿Acaso te puse nerviosa?- dijo coquetamente Asami

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- respondió Korra incrédulamente tallándose los vellos erectos de sus brazos

-¡es broma, cariño! Unas travesuras no le hacen mal a nadie, ven, vamos a dormir- dijo alejándose de la maestra de los cuatro elementos mientras apagaba la luz y se disponía a dormir.

-sí, vamos, ya es tarde y mañana toca despertar temprano.- dijo el avatar tallándose sus ojos azules como el agua.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y se dispusieron a dormir.

Ya era de mañana y era hora de partir a sus respectivos destinos, Korra esperaba volver a ver a Asami, su nueva novia, es mismo dia para ir con sus amigos a contarles la buena nueva.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Celos?

Capitulo3: ¿Celos?

_*flashback*_

_Estaban las dos chicas juntas afuera del comedor del Templo del Aire, se miraban fijamente para tranquilizar sus nervios._

_-Vamos, Korra… Podemos hacer esto.- dijo Asami con un tono de seguridad tomando a Korra de las manos.- Todo va a salir bien. Todos nos esperan._

_Bolin, Opal, Mako, Tenzin, Pemma junto al pequeño Rohan sentado en su silla/mesa para comer, Ikki, Meelo, Kai, Jinora, Lin y el General Iroh II, quien había llegado de improviso, estaban en una mesa sentados en ese orden esperando a las dos muchachas que habían muy amablemente habían invitados a todos a cenar esa noche para darles la noticia de su noviazgo. -Bumi y Kya habían ido al Polo Sur a visitar a su madre- Los asientos que les quedaban era los de los extremos de la mesa. Pemma, ya sabía de qué se trataba pues ella y otras acolitas del templo habían cocinado la cena de esa noche. Era un gran banquete._

_-Estoy lista.- suspiró el avatar._

_Ambas chicas entraron juntas a la habitación y ahí estaban todos reunidos platicando. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellas._

_-¡Hola, chicas!- gritó Bolin rompiendo el hielo.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Muero de hambre!_

_-Vamos a empezar entonces.- respondío Asami mientras ella y Korra tomaban asiento que estaban vacíos._

_Todos empezaron a servir la cena y comer. Cuando terminaron de cenar, la conversación entre todos continuó como al principio. Ahora había comenzado el tiempo de burlas al solterón de Mako, quien no había tenido una cita en mucho tiempo. De pronto Bolin empezó a bromear con Asami y Korra que ellas tampoco habían tenido una cita en bastante tiempo._

_-¡Korra! ¿No será que sigues enamorada de Mako y por eso no has salido con nadie en tanto tiempo?-Dijo el imprudente Bolin._

_-¿No?- dijo Korra mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Asami, quién se puso muy ruborizada como si hubiese comido mucho picante. _

_-¡Si! Deberían regresar, se verían tan lindos juntos. Disculpa, Asami pero es lo que yo creo.- Dijo el maestro tierra en son de broma. Notó que Korra miraba a Asami y él también giró hacia ella y se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Korra.- Asami, no te pongas celosa, todos sabemos que Mako aún quiere a Korra._

_-¡Bolin!- Gritaron Mako, Opal y Korra, llamándole la atención._

_Asami se puso de pie y salió del comedor sin decir una sola palabra. Korra salió detrás de ella y todo quedaron mirándose las caras._

_-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó el intérprete de Nuktuk._

_En la terraza del templo del Aire estaba Asami pensando que porque si habían organizado esa cena aun no le habían dicho a nadie de su relación._

_-Tonto Bolin… Sí Korra, regresa con Mako y sean felices por siempre, ñañañañaña…- murmuraba la molesta ingeniero como si fuese una niña pequeña_

_-Tranquila, Asami. Sabes que Mako ya no me interesa más que como un muy buen amigo… lo apreció mucho por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, tanto como quiero a Bolin, Opal, Iroh y todos incluyendo aquel vagabundo que nos ayudó cuando estábamos escondidos de Amon. Somos amigos solamente.- dijo Korra con una sonrisa de ternura por lo que sus ojos veían. Su chica estaba celosa del exnovio de ambas.- regresemos a la cena, deben estar preocupados por nosotras._

_Korra tomó a Asami de las manos y la jaló de regreso pero ella se resistió._

_-Korra… no. No quiero seguir escuchando a Bolin jugando de esa manera. ¿Podemos irnos ya?_

_-Por supuesto, pero ¿Ya no quieres decirle a todos de nosotras?- respondió Korra._

_-Si quiero, pero no quiero escuchas esas cosas, es molesto imaginarte con alguien más que no sea yo- comentó la más grande de ellas._

_-Pues no lo imagines, yo solo quiero estar contigo, geniecilla… vamos, regresemos y explotémosle el cerebro a todos con la noticia._

_Ambas chicas, tomadas de la mano entraron de nuevo al comedor._

_-¿Todo bien, chicas?- preguntó una preocupada Opal – Disculpen a Bolin, puede ser un tonto a veces._

_-Si, perdónenme Chicas, no mido mis palabras, ya me conocen…- agregó- Opal ya me regañó por hablar demás._

_-Esta bien Bolin, no pasa nada. Quisiera dar el anuncio por el que Korra y yo les invitamos a esta cena y quiero agradecer a Pemma por preparar tan deliciosa comida.- habló la empresaria con voz de jefa.- Korra y yo, no estamos solteras, Bolin. Korra y yo estamos pasando por una etapa de nuestras vidas donde ambas estamos conociendo… nos. Korra y yo, estamos en una relación de pareja._

_Todos enmudecieron tras la noticia._

_-Chicas, esto es… ¡Increible!- Gritó un entusiasta Bolin- pero… no entiendo._

_-Bolin, son una pareja como tú y yo- le explicó Opal._

_-Estoy feliz por ustedes, chicas. Aunque será extraño para mi que mis dos exnovias tengan una relación entre ellas ¿Hice algo mal?- agregó Mako con cara de confusión._

_-Tenzin… ¿estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Korra preocupada de la reacción que su maestro haya tenido por esta noticia._

_Tenzin y Lin estaban en silencio y muy serios por la noticia que acababan de recibir. Pemma, puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo haciéndolo salir del viaje mental que acaba de tener por la impresión de la noticia._

_-No, Mako. No hiciste nada mal. Es algo que se fue dando con el tiempo.- contestó la hermosa novia del Avatar_

_-Korra, Asami… ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes en privado?- dijo Tenzin levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo._

_El avatar y su novia siguieron al hijo de Aang y Katara. Una vez en la oficina de Tenzin ambas chicas se pusieron frente a él._

_-Korra, Asami son como mis hijas y las quiero a ambas.- dijo dándoles un fuerte abrazo- Entiendo su relación, amor es amor aquí y en el mundo espiritual. Solo quería decirles que es importante que todo esto sea a base de respeto y amor, como una relación cualquiera. Cuídense mucho y respétense más. Las apoyo._

_-Gracias, Tenzin- dijeron con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos ambas chicas. Ellas creían que Tenzin las rechazaría por la manera en que salió del comedor, tan serio. Sabían que no iba a ser fácil de entender pero lo hizo demasiado pronto. Entendían que el amor que les tenía era más grande que todo._

_-Volvamos a la cena.-terminó el Maestro Aire._

Estaba amaneciendo, Korra estaba en una silla durmiendo sobre el escritorio del Apartamento que la ingeniero había rentado para poder ver a Korra sin despertar a la familia de Mako debido al incidente de ya hacia un par de semanas. Asami tenía despierta unos cuantos minutos. Tiempo en que preparó el té de Jazmín patentado por el General Iroh I. Tomó su taza de té y fue a ver a su nueva novia al lugar donde había caído rendida ante el sueño. Notó que el avatar estaba roncando y babeando los documentos que estaba revisando para la junta con el todavía presidente Raiko de esta tarde. Asami rió discretamente para no despertar al Avatar de su profundo sueño. Asami la dejó seguir durmiendo plácidamente en ese lugar que ella había encontrado muy cómodo para descansar.

La ingeniero había terminado de arreglarse y volvió a revisar si el Avatar tenía intensiones de despertar. Ya eran pasando las 9 am y Korra no había despertado aun, así que decidió despertarla, y lo haría con estilo. Tomó una olla de la cocina y una cuchara de madera y se acercó sin hacer ruido a donde había dejado dormida a Korra pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Escuchó un ruido sordo detrás de ella y unos brazos rodeando los suyos y su cintura. Creyó que alguien había entrado a su nuevo departamento. Sintió la piel de su cuerpo erizarse mientras que un aroma familiar se metió por su nariz y unos labios se acercaron a su oído derecho.

-La cazadora ha sido cazada, nunca intentes espantar al avatar, porque el avatar puede ser como un ninja y te sorprenderá cuando menos te lo esperas- dicho esto Korra besó los recién maquillados labios de Asami.- buenos días, cariño.- Sonrió.

Asami tenía cara de sorpresa y susto. No sabía si reír por lo que Korra acababa de decir o golpearla con la olla que sostenía por haberla asustado de esa manera.

-Me voy a duchar y a ti ya se te hizo tarde. Deberías irte, Sami. Yo iré a la oficina del Presidente Raiko. No creo ir a la junta de esta tarde.

-No hagas eso de nuevo, Korra. La próxima vez te electrocutare, lo prometo.

-Lo siento, Sami. No creí que te afectaría tanto.

\- Te has ganado un castigo, Korra.- mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba a su oído- esta noche te tenía una sorpresa, pero ya no te la daré. Tendrás que recompensarlo a lo largo del día. A ver si me convences. Ve a tu junta con Raiko, y te veré después en mi oficina.- dijo alejándose de ella y estirando el brazo hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las llaves de su satomovil. Asami dejó el departamento y Korra estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

La dueña de Industrias Futuro iba conduciendo mientras que en su mente daba vueltas la cara de Korra cuando ella le habló de esa manera. Sabía que le daría su sorpresa pero quería ver que es lo que haría el avatar en esa situación. Mientras tanto Korra se apuró a terminar sus pendientes con el presidente Raiko y salió directamente a la oficina de Asami. Estaba ansiosa de saber cuál sería esa sorpresa que su novia le había prometido de redimir lo que había hecho esa mañana.


	4. Chapter 4 Lust

Capitulo 4: Luts

Había llegado a la oficina de Asami justo a la hora de su salida a comer. Quería recompensar todo lo que había hecho esa mañana porque quería averiguar que sorpresa le tenía Asami preparada. Korra llamó al ascensor y cuando se abrió la puerta entro inmediatamente tocando el botón del piso de la oficina de Asami y el que la ingeniero le había indicado que era para cerrar la puerta más rápidamente. La puerta se cerré y empezó a subir, usó el ascensor personal de Asami para evitar todas las escalas en los demás pisos. Al fin llegó a su destino y pasó por el lobby de la oficina de la importante empresaria Sato. Saludó amablemente a la secretaria de Asami quien la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ella sabía que la chica tenía una admiración especial por su chica pero que no era un peligro para su relación, así que le dio la menor importancia. La chica del escritorio, una jovencita de 20 años, algo chaparrita, rubia que usaba lentes negros clásicos de una secretaria, se levantó de su asiento y le indicó al Avatar que la siguiera a la oficina de la señorita Sato, ya que tenía órdenes definitivas que si el Avatar Korra venía a la oficina, había que dejarla pasar de inmediato. La joven muy seria tocó la puerta y la abrió presentando a la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

-Señorita Sato, el Avatar Korra ha llegado- haciendo pasar a la morena.

-Gracias Henna, puedes retirarte.

La joven salió de la oficina y dejó a la joven pareja a solas. Asami se encontraba revisando unos contratos así que tenía la excusa perfecta para torturar a la joven Avatar con su indiferencia.

-Sami… ¿Sigues molesta por lo de esta mañana? Sabes que no quería asustarte de verdad…- dijo temerosa el Avatar mientras se acercaba a su novia como una niña que había cometido una travesura y la habían regañado por ello.

Asami solo guardó silencio intentando no sonreír porque si lo hacia Korra notaría qué es parte de su juego. Ella había decidido que era hora de saciar las ansias que la poseían de la joven morena que tenía un muy bien trabajado cuerpo al que admiraba cada vez que podía cuando Korra se quedaba con ella. No podía controlar uno de los instintos más básicos del ser humano: el deseo. Ese deseo que la hacía entrenar con más entusiasmo cuando veía a su novia con sus vendajes en el torso, muñeca-mano y tobillo-pie dejando al descubierto su muy bien marcado abdomen y un short azul con detalles blancos que se le ajustaba cada vez que lanzaba una patada dejando nada a la imaginación de sus también muy marcadas y gruesas piernas. Adoraba entrenar con ella solo para admirarla en acción y ver como el sudor caía por sus marcados músculos.

-Asami, ¿En serio no vas a decir nada? ¿A caso me estas escuchando?- dijo la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si te escucho, Korra pero estoy algo ocupada como puedes ver. Siéntate por allá y en un momento nos vamos, muero de hambre.- respondió Asami sin dejar de ver sus papeles mientras señalaba la dirección del sillón.

Korra con cara incrédula se dirigió al sillón y se dejó caer cual saco de papas en el sillón suave de la oficina de Asami. Pasaron los minutos y Asami no parecía terminar de revisar sus papeles.

-Sami, se va a terminar el tiempo del almuerzo.- advirtió Korra.

-Voy… ya casi termino-respondió la ingeniero de igual manera; sin dejar de ver los documentos. Ella sabía que si miraba a Korra dejaría lo que estaba haciendo por ir con ella y Korra debía pagar por lo de esa mañana.

Las facciones faciales de Korra cambiaron a una cara de frustración, estaba empezando a desesperarse de esperar a su querida novia hasta que las palabras que quería oír salieron de la boca de su pareja –terminé, vamos por comida.

La cara de Korra se llenó de emoción, estaba muy hambrienta.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer, cariño?- preguntó la entusiasma morena.

-Nadie que me pueda comer aquí- murmuró la ingeniero.

-No entendí que dijiste, Sami. – respondió Korra con la cabeza de un lado.

-Qué nada que vendan aquí- compuso la ingeniero- Vamos por los fideos que tanto te gustan. Me tomaré la tarde libre.

-¡Sí! ¡Fideos de Narook!- dijo el Avatar levantando el puño sobre su cabeza en señal de victoria.

Ambas chicas siguieron su camino hacia el ascensor, lo llamaron y esperaron a que este llegara. Había silencio entre las dos hasta que Korra hizo la pregunta que creía que tenía a su novia así.

-¿Sigues molesta, verdad? Estas con cara muy seria desde que llegué.- habló la ojiazul.- Lo siento mucho, Asami. No debí hacer eso.

-No, Korra, no debiste. Me preocupé porque creí que alguien había entrado al departamento y te había atacado o peor aún, te había llevado. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que estoy a la defensiva con ese asunto de la seguridad. No sé qué haría si algo te llegara a pasar.- dijo una Asami muy seria en su semblante con brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente.

Pocas veces la chica del a Tribu Agua del Sur la había visto de esa forma. Ella era muy dulce y tierna cuando estaba muy feliz pero cuando algo andaba mal, se le notaba de inmediato. La preocupación de Asami pasó de ser parte de su juego a ser una realidad. Realmente había sentido el terror de que alguien haya entrado a su pequeño espacio personal.

-Asami, yo no lo pensé de esa forma. Solo quería jugar contigo.

El ascensor llegó al fin y ambas chicas entraron en él con destino de llegar a la planta baja del edificio que llegaba hasta el cielo.

-Ahora que ya te dije lo que pienso, me siento mejor.- dijo la dueña de la enorme estructura donde se encontraban.

-Entonces, ¿Me dirás que es la sorpresa de esta noche?- dijo Korra poniendo su carita de niña y la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la ingeniero.

-No.- dijo Asami tajantemente.- Aun no me he convencido de ello- mintió la pelinegra.

Llegaron al lobby, salieron del edificio al estacionamiento y entraron al Satomovil para dirigirse al restaurante favorito de la morena. La comida transcurrió normal, rieron mucho y los ánimos de stress disminuyeron considerablemente. Decidieron que era hora de irse así que ordenaron la cuenta.

-Asami, iremos al departamento y dejaremos tu satomovil ahí. Tu y yo tendremos una cita improvisada esta tarde cortesía del Avatar.- opinó Korra.

-Está bien, cariño. ¿Qué haremos?- intentó averiguar la joven empresaria.

-Es una sorpresa.- respondió el avatar.

El mesero llego con la cuenta y así mismo fue liquidada. Ambas chicas se marcharon y cumplieron con lo pactado. Dejaron el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Asami que está cerca del parque recientemente reconstruido en honor al avatar Korra, después del ataque de Kuvira. Ambas chicas empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al parque, ya estaba oscureciendo así que las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas. Eso le daba al ambiente un poco mas de romanticismo.

Korra había preparado algo para sorprender a Asami. De un arbusto sacó una mochila de tela con algo adentro.

-Cierra los ojos, amor.- ordenó Korra. Era la primera vez que Korra llamaba asi a su novia.

-¿Amor? – Repitió Asami, ruborizada.- Es la primera vez que me llamas así.- dijo tapándose los ojos con la palma de sus manos.

Korra también se había ruborizado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y rió tímidamente. Pero eso no evitó que siguiera con el plan. Sacó unos patines para hielo. Con un poco de agua control cerca de una fuente hizo una pista de hielo para que ambas patinaran. Era pleno verano, así que era algo que nadie hubiese imaginado en ese momento. Ni la misma genio de Industrias Futuro lo hubiese pensado. Terminó de hacer la pista de hielo lo más lisa que pudo y prosiguió a poner las antorchas de metal en el poco pasto que rodeaba la pista que el avatar hizo para las dos y las encendió con fuego control.

-Ya puedes descubrirte los ojos.- anunció Korra.

Asami obedeció y observó todo el lugar. Korra tenía extendidas las manos sosteniendo los patines para ambas.

-¿Qué te parece, AMOR?- preguntó Korra haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Es hermoso… estoy impresionada, cariño.- dijo Asami sorprendida por lo que su novia había hecho por ella.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo el avatar poniéndose los patines para hielo indicándole a Sami que hiciera lo mismo.

Empezaron a patinar y se divirtieron mucho, hasta que había llegado la hora de irse, pues ya no quedaba casi nadie en el parque. Era la hora de ir al departamento de vuelta. Korra apagó las antorchas y regresó el agua al arroyo del que venía el agua de la fuente, guardó los patines y los colgó de su hombro izquierdo. Las antorchas pertenecían al parque así solo las colocó en su lugar y se marcharon.

-Bueno… fue divertido, es hora de ir a casa.- dijo Korra en la puerta del departamento de Asami.

-¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche, AMOR?- preguntó Asami haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para molestar a Korra mientras abría la puerta.- aun no te he dado tu sorpresa. Está justo en esa cajita de allá.

Asami señaló una caja color roja oscura con franjas verticales de color rojo más tenue con un listón negro que formaba un moño muy lindo. Korra se ruborizó por lo que estaba pensando y la palabra que dijo su novia para molestarla. La curiosidad la mataba. Quería saber que había en esa caja así que dio el paso adentro del apartamente dejando caer los patines. Asami cerró la puerta con llave una vez que ella estaba adentro. Ambas chicas se acercaron a la pequeña caja y Korra la tomó en sus manos.

-Ábrela- dijo Asami con una mirada expectante de lo que Korra haría una vez que viera el contenido de esa caja.

Korra no lo pensó dos veces y tiró del listón que mantenía sellado el regalo. Lo abrió y notó que solo había una pequeña cajita dentro de la caja. La tomo y la agitó.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el Avatar sin una pista de lo que la caja contenía.

-ábrela cajita, Korra- ordenó su querida y misteriosa novia con una sonrisa de travesura.

El avatar obedeció y descubrió que eran unas llaves.

-Son las llaves de este apartamento. Así podrás entrar y salir cuando quieras.- Comentó Asami.

-¿Esa era la sorpresa, Sami?- preguntó la morena de manera que no era lo que esperaba encontrar.

-Eso no es todo.- respondió su pareja.

Asami caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a Korra expectante de lo que pasaría después. Pasaron varios minutos y Korra se preguntaba que estaba pasando que Asami tardaba tanto.

-¿Cariño, ya vas a salir?- preguntó la impaciente señorita.

-¡Voooy!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la habitación.

Asami tenía todo listo, ella estaba lista así que era hora de salir. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y apagó todas las luces solo dejando las de las lámparas de mesa que era una luz muy tenue. Se veía… realmente sensual. No llevaba ropa demasiado pequeña pero tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Eligió los colores café y negro. Era un camisón café de seda delgada que dejaba que se transparentara lo que llevaba abajo. Su ropa interior era negra, nada pequeña. Una panty de encaje normal pero muy bonito con su correspondiente sostén, estaba descalza. Korra estaba embobada, aletargada, perpleja y atónita. Nunca imaginó que su novia se vistiera asi. Ella la imaginaba más tímida en ese aspecto. Asami puso en la radio una estación de música romántica y lenta que venía perfecto con el momento.

-¿Korra, te gusta?- pregunto acercándose a ella lentamente, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

-…- fue todo lo que salió de Korra en ese momento.

-Creo que sí te gusta- respondió Asami mientras se movía lentamente muy cerca de Korra. Le estaba bailando de espaldas.

Korra, todo lo que podía hacer era mover la cabeza hacia donde Asami se moviera. La ingeniero se había lucido con lo que hizo. Giró y quedó frente al Avatar, tomó sus manos y las pasó por su cuerpo haciendo que Korra sintiera todo de ella mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo con las piernas a ambos lados de la morena. Empezó a besar a Korra, esta salió de su momento de estupidez y besó a Asami con mucha lujuria.

-Asami, me sorprendiste. Te ves muy… bien.- le susurró a la ingeniero al oído lo que provocó que ésta se estremeciera.

Los ánimos de estaban calentando y los gemidos empezaban a surgir de ambas, los besos se hacían más largos y llenos de deseo. Algo que ninguna de las dos había experimentado antes. ¿Cómo era que ellas sabían que hacer si nunca lo habían experimentado? Sencillo, se estaban dejando llevar una con la otra sin necesidad de que alguien les contara como era tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer. Empezaron a sentirse más y más mientras las ropas caían. Nada podía detener ese momento. Korra cargó a Asami hasta la habitación donde todo estaba oscuro y solo iluminaba la luna llena. Ambas chicas se sentían cada vez más atraídas, rozaban sus cuerpos como en un baile lleno de lujuria. Ya no quedaba nada más que quitarse, ya habían conocido cada parte de sus cuerpos. Hicieron una danza que dejaba a flor de piel todos los sentimientos que tenían la una por la otra, hasta que cayeron rendidas al cansancio con ganas de más.

Pasaron las horas y el sol volvió a salir. Les pegaba a ambas jovencitas en la cara hasta que la más grande de ambas despertó. No le importó en lo más mínimo la luz directa a sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ella tenía una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo, algo en ella había cambiado ese día. Miró a su pareja dormir plácidamente con la espalda y parte de sus glúteos desnudos y soltó un suspiro bastante largo. Toda la magia desapareció cuando miró el reloj de pared en forma de rueda. Dio un salto de la cama así como estaba y gritó:

-¡Korra, es tardísimo! ¡Despierta!- gritó entrando al baño.

-Mmajnggl…- balbuceó el avatar exhausta.

¡KORRA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡Son las 11, la junta con el consejo preelectoral es una hora!

Korra abrió los ojos repentinamente y se paró de golpe.

-¡Asami, es tardísimo!- Gritó mientras se metía a ducharse más que rápidamente sin notar que Asami estaba ahí.

Se paró en seco cuando vio a su novia desnuda, mojada y a punto de salir de la regadera. Recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se le pasó todo apuro de llegar a las oficinas del gobierno. Asami salió del baño más rápido de su vida y ordenó a Korra que hiciera lo mismo mientras admiraba su muy bien trabajado cuerpo.

Ambas chicas salieron a toda prisa y llegaron a su cita.

-Buenas tardes Avatar Korra y Señorita Sato. Hoy se ven especialmente radiantes y guapas.- alagó uno de los candidatos a presidente de Ciudad Republica.

-Gracias, Gobernador Kenno. Mucha suerte en su inscripción esta tarde- respondió la presidenta de Industrias Futuro. Korra se limitó a dedicar una sonrisa a las personas que por esa sala pasaba. Ambas chicas tenían algo diferente, se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas de complicidad cada vez que podían. No podían evitar que los demás supieran que se traían algo entre manos.


	5. Chapter 5 The proposal

Habían pasado ya 2 años después de la primera vez que Asami y Korra habían estado juntas en la situación que involucraba la fusión de sus cuerpos y espíritus en uno solo.

Korra estaba en su habitación, sus deberes de Avatar no fueron solicitados ese día así que estaba libre. La chica se metió en un viaje de ideas y recuerdos lo que hizo darse cuenta que se había vuelto casi una experta en satisfacer los instintos carnales de su novia. Sabía que a Asami le gustaba que la tratara cariñosamente al principio pero sin inhibiciones después de subir la temperatura en la situación. Le gustaba que la tocara de la cabeza a los pies provocando sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. También se dio cuenta que le gustaba cuando su novia la empujaba contra su cuerpo más fuerte y le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda o cuando le mordía la espalda cuando estaban a punto de dormir solo para despertar su lívido una vez más las veces que su cuerpo le permitiera. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le gustaba de todo lo que hacían en sus noches de lujuria descontrolada por las hormonas, era cuando se quedaban platicando horas después de saciar sus deseos de tenerse mutuamente o cuando simplemente se abrazaban para dormir después de tanta "acción". Señoras y señores, el avatar estaba enamorada de verdad y profundamente de la cabecilla de Industrias Futuro. Korra quería demostrarle a Asami cuanto la amaba fuera de la habitación donde la hermosa mujer que tiene por novia vive. Así que decidió que era momento de presentarla ante sus padres como su actual pareja. Sabía que ellos entenderían que Asami es con quien ella quiere estar así que no habría impedimento para no le hacerlo. Además, desde que estuvo esos dos años y medio viviendo con ellos en la Tribu, notaron que Asami era alguien igual y quizás más especial de lo que había sido Mako para ella y sospechaban de la atracción que se tenían mutuamente pues su hija solo respondía las cartas de la hermosa hija de Hiroshi Sato. El Avatar se apresuró a llegar hasta la radio que tenían en la parte más alta del Templo solo para avisar a sus padres que probablemente en un par de días, sugiriendo que sería ese mismo fin de semana, llevaría para presentarles formalmente a alguien especial aunque ellos ya sabían de quién se trataba. Korra cada vez que hablaba con sus padres mencionaba a frecuentemente lo bien que lo pasaba con Asami y lo feliz que era de vivir en la Ciudad con Tenzin solo para salir con sus amigos. Tonraq y Senna sabían que era momento de sacar las fotos de Korra de bebé para dejarla en vergüenza frente a su "persona especial".

Llegó la hora de salida de Asami de la oficina y Korra fue a buscarla a la torre de Industrias Futuro. No sin antes pasar a buscar los Lirios de Fuego que tanto le gustaban a Asami para sorprenderla. La morena llegó a la puerta del recibidor y se plantó a esperar que su novia saliera de su trabajo. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando la Jefa de la exitosa empresa venía saliendo. Korra por alguna razón se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás y notó un movimiento extraño en las calles. Venían dos camionetas a toda velocidad hacía la empresa de la joven mujer. Korra rápidamente dedujo que era para llevarse Asami. Dejó caer las flores.

-¡Asami, que nadie salga del edificio y llama a BeiFong!- Gritó la maestra de los cuatro elemento haciendo que su novia despegara los ojos de los documentos que leía para notar a Korra corriendo hacía un par de camionetas blancas de las que bajaban 6 tipos armados y con pasamontañas.

Asami hizo que la recepcionista llamara a la jefa BeiFong al Departamento de Policia para informarle lo que estaba sucediendo mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Afuera Korra hizo metal control para desarmar a los tipos que seguían viniendo contra ella haciendo fuego y tierra control combatiéndola, a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía de la ciudad. La batalla afuera de Industrias Futuro se había puesto peligrosa para el Avatar puesto que la superaban en número. Asami quería salir a ayudarla pero Korra le había prohibido salir, ella los tenía bastante ocupados puesto que era muy buena en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿O sería control-control? Asami no resistió más y decidió salir a ayudar a su novia cuando vio que una roca la golpeó directamente en el hombro izquierdo limitando su movilidad pero sin rendirse siguió peleando aun recibiendo varios golpes de rocas en su cuerpo logró seguir conteniendo el avance de los delincuentes que buscaban llevarse a Asami.

-¡Korra!-gritó la no maestra poniéndose su guante electrizante modificado a su estilo y corriendo a unirse a la lucha.

-¡Asami, no salgas. Ellos vienen por ti! –respondió el Avatar evitando que los malhechores avanzaran hacia su chica.

La valiente ingeniero siguió su rumbo ignorando las palabras del Avatar y empezó a luchar contra ellos. Entre las dos hicieron que retrocedieran y uno que otro cayera desmayado. La policía de Ciudad Republica estaba llegando cuando uno de los dos Choferes gritó -¡Vamonos ya, dejen todo!- Y los hombres regresaron por donde vinieron. Korra logró atrapar a uno de ellos con Tierra control que estaba aturdido por el choque eléctrico cortesía de Asami Sato. La policía llegó. Venían 3 patrullas, dos de ellas avanzaron de tras de las camionetas y una de ellas se quedó con ambas chicas. Korra tenía varios golpes muy fuertes en su cuerpo pero resistía y se sentía bien pues había salvado al amor de su vida de un posible secuestro. La incógnita era quien lo había ordenado. Lin bajó de esa patrulla junto con otros dos policías.

-¿Te encuentras bien, niña?- preguntó a Korra quien se veía claramente herida.

-He estado mejor. Vamos a averiguar que pasó aquí.-mientras Asami la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie y avanzar hacia el tipo a quien los dos chicos policía sostenían para llevarlo a la Estación para interrogarlo.

-No sabes con quienes te metiste niña rica, eres solo una ingenua presumida más-dijo escupiendo a los pies de Asami.

-El que no sabe con quienes se metieron son otros- Dijo Korra claramente molesta avanzando aun dolida hacia el delincuente empuñando su mano y haciendo una llama directo a atacar al tipo que había quedado atrapado en la tierra control del Avatar.

-Tranquila, Korra. Nos encargaremos de él. Tú anda con Asami.- La detuvo Lin.- Llévenselo, muchachos.- Los policías se alejaban de las chicas. –Korra, llévate a Asami lejos hasta que sepamos qué es lo que está pasando, no estamos seguros con qué clase de personas tratamos y que son capaces de hacer contra ella. Asami, revisa los golpes que tiene, no se ven nada bien.

-Están exagerando, estoy bien. Vamos a Asami.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al Satomovil con rumbo al muelle para llevar a Korra al Templo del Aire que estaba más cerca que el apartamento de Asami. Las chicas se subieron al ferri que las llevó a la isla donde los demás ayudaron a subir a Korra a su habitación. Asami no se separó de Korra ni un segundo.

-Son solo golpes, se recuperará pronto, dijo una anciana acolita revisando al Avatar quien se encontraba en ropa interior.

-Traigan agua por favor, me voy a curar con las técnicas que me enseñó Katara.- pidió amablemente el Avatar acomodándose en el respaldo de la cama. Asami llegó con un recipiente de agua.

-¿Podrían dejarnos la habitación? Necesito hablar con Asami en privado.- Mirando a su pareja quien se veía claramente preocupada por ella.

-Claro, señorita Korra.- dijo una de las mujeres que ahí se encontraba abandonando la habitación seguida por las otras tres que ahí se encontraban.

Asami se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Korra sosteniendo en sus piernas el recipiente con el agua. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo de la habitación del Avatar.

-Sami… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la mallugada morena mientras manipulaba el agua con una mano sobre su hombro golpeado haciendo que empezara a brillar. Sentía como el dolor iba disminuyendo. –Sami…

-Estoy bien, Korra. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de verte así. Todo es culpa mía- dijo la preocupada empresaria.

-No, Asami. Yo estoy así porque unos tipos intentaban robarme lo que más quiero, a ti. Solo te protegía. Y ya escuchaste que son solo golpes. Los recibo a diario durante los entrenamientos. Esto es parte de mi trabajo. Proteger a todos las personas es parte de mi misión en este mundo.- respondió inteligentemente la joven Avatar.- Escuchaste a Lin, debemos salir de Ciudad Republica unos días.

Korra ya podía mover su brazo izquierdo así que empezó a curar sus demás golpes con más agua y ambas manos. Milagrosamente nada estaba roto por dentro. Era una chica de huesos fuertes.

-Vamos a visitar a mis padres un par de días. Es hora que conozcan a su "yerna"- Dijo en son de burla para levantarle el ánimo a su pareja.

-Avatar Korra, eres incorregible – rió la ojiverde al ver su novia se sentía mejor.

Korra tenía la excusa perfecta para sacar a Asami de la ciudad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

-Partiremos mañana en la tarde, Sami. Llevaremos a Naga con nosotras.- comentó el avatar.- esta noche nos quedaremos aquí.

-Korra, yo no tengo pijamas aquí- se quejó Asami.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes usar una de las mías, elige la que quieras, ya sabes dónde están.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.- contestó con resignación la bella mujer.

Asami se dirigió al lugar donde estaban guardadas las ropas de Korra y notó que todas sus pijamas era casi iguales. Playeras sin mangas de tela delgada y shorts o pans sueltos de diferentes tonos de azul. Unos con rayas, otros con cuadros o definitivamente sin ningún diseño. Tomó un short con cuadros y se quedaría con la blusa de tirantes que llevaba debajo de su traje típico de oficina. Korra había terminado de curarse y el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente para poder moverse como si no hubiese pasado casi nada.

-Tomaré un baño, Sami.- avisó la morena.

-De acuerdo amor, iré también a tomar un baño.- Asami se sonrojó porque se imaginó bañando a su chica.- por supuesto, será en otro baño. Porque no debemos bañarnos juntas… no con tanta gente en este lugar… sagrado.

-Tranquila, cariño. Nada pasará esta noche, como dices hay mucha gente aquí, y no queremos llamar la atención- dijo Korra sonriéndole a Asami quien captó la indirecta que el Avatar le lanzaba.

-Vamos a ser buenas chicas y demostrar que podemos aguantar nuestros deseos de arrancarnos la ropa.- respondió ante la indirecta de la morena.

Ambas chicas salieron de la Habitacion con direcciones diferentes. Pero Korra no se iba a dar por vencida así que decidió seguir a Asami al baño donde se iba a ducharse. Asami ya había sentido que alguien la seguía y sabía perfectamente quien era y decidió jugarle una broma a Korra. Caminó rumbo al baño pero logró esconderse de Korra un par de minutos. Llegó a la cocina donde estaba Meelo,Ikki, Jinora y Kai para pedirles un favor. Korra se quedó afuera para evitar ser descubierta por su novia. Asami les susurró al oído rápidamente lo que tenían que hacer a los niños y ellos asintieron inmediatamente a lo que la ingeniero les pedía. Después de hecho esto, salió de la habitación con unas bolitas de macarrones con caritas y un vaso de agua para que Korra no sospechara lo que había hecho. El Avatar se había escondido bien para que Asami no la viera al salir de la cocina y siguió su rumbo hacia al baño mientras terminaba su bolita de macarrones.

Cuando llegó al baño cerró la puerta con llave, sabía que Korra intentaría entrar por la ventana así que la dejó abierta para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- dijo Tenzin que venía con los niños detrás de él. Ellos le habían pedido ir a los establos a ver a los bisontes porque Jinora y Kai habían los habían notado "inquietos". Korra tenía de todos los colores la cara, primero estaba palida, luego se ruborizó y luego se ruborizó un poco más cuando Asami salió del baño recién bañada.

-Tenzin, esto no es lo que parece… yo no estaba espiando a Asami…

-Korra… a mi oficina, ¡Ahora!- dijo un claramente molesto maestro aire.

Asami y los niños rieron al ver tan graciosa escena. Una vez que Korra se fue detrás del maestro aire, los niños y Asami, chocaron sus manos en señal de que habían logrado su pequeña travesura.

Korra regresó a su habitación después de un rato. Había estado haciendo ejercicios aun adolorida por la pelea de esa tarde. Tenzin la había hecho "ser la hoja" por más de una hora, posteriormente fue a darse un baño antes de regresar a su habitación con Asami. Al cruzar la puerta Asami la miró con cara de travesura pues Korra sabía que había sido una trampa y había caído en ella.

-Bien hecho, Sami. Me atrapaste…- dijo Korra aun avergonzada por lo que había sucedido.- Vamos a dormir. Así que apagó la luz de su habitación.

El día siguiente siguió normal, Korra canceló todo con respecto a la diplomacia del Avatar para ser la guardaespaldas de Asami por el resto del tiempo que les quedaba en la ciudad. Asami dejó todo listo hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Iban a viajar en globo así que sería más rápido llegar. Subieron sus cosas a la nave y a Naga y se dispusieron a viajar. Una vez que llegaron a la Tribu donde vivía la familia de Korra, Senna y Tonraq las recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-Mamá, Papá… si recuerdan a la señorita Asami Sato. Ella es la persona especial de quien les hablé

-Claro que la recordamos, hija. Vengan, les tenemos preparada una cena de bienvenida.- dijo la madre del Avatar.

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano y siguieron a los señores a su casa. Una vez que pisaron la puerta, notaron la inmensa cantidad de gente que habían invitado a recibirlas, no esperaban que hubiese tantas personas.

-Mi hija ha llegado a casa, démosle la bienvenida a ella y la señorita Asami Sato, dueña de Industrias Futuro, pareja de mi hija.- dijo el jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur orgulloso de su hija sin importar lo que la gente fuese a decir de su familia.

La velada transcurrió y se divirtieron mucho esa noche. Pasaron al comedor, cenaron todos juntos. Durante el brindis Tonraq dijo unas palabras bastante emotivas que conmovieron a ambas chicas.

-Estoy orgulloso de mi hija, estoy orgulloso de mi gente. Asami, te querremos como una de nosotros. Sé que harás feliz a mi hija, y eso es lo que importa. Bienvenida. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! – dijeron todos levantando sus vasos.

Llegó la hora de dormir y ambas muchachas durmieron juntas. Todo era color de rosa hasta que a la mañana siguiente los padres de Korra sacaron el álbum de fotos de Korra mientras desayunaba.

-¡Awww, mira que ternura tu pancita mi amor!- dijo la ingeniero frente a los padres de su novia. Korra no podía estar más roja por lo que su novia estaba haciendo.

-Aquí esta Korra con Naga. Cuando Korra empezaba a hacer tierra control… siempre regresaban llenas de lodo.- comentó la suegra de Asami.

-No puedo creerlo… incluso ahora, sigue llegando llena de lodo, no sé cómo lo hace- rió Asami de lo que le contaba la madre de su novia.

-Tranquila, Korra todos pasamos por esto. Tu abuela le enseñó a tu madre mis dibujos sin forma solo para molestarme.- Comentó un divertido Tonraq dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su hija.

-Jefe Tonraq, buscan al Avatar Korra y la señorita Sato en la radio de la casa.

\- vamos para allá.- dijo levantándose de su lugar.-Vamos chicas, deben tener noticias del ataque a Asami.

Llegaron los tres, pues Senna se había quedado guardando los recuerdos de la infancia del Avatar.

-Es el Avatar, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Lin, tengo noticias.- respondió la jefa de policía- Los bandidos que se querían llevar a Asami son un grupo de crimen organizado llamados los Yeh. Se dedican a trabajos a cambio de grandes sumas de dinero. Tenemos al jefe en custodia y en este momento está en interrogatorio para averiguar quién los contrató, una vez que lo quebremos, Asami puede volver a la Ciudad. No te preocupes, Korra averiguaremos quien lo contrató en algunas horas. Cambio y fuera.

-Gracias por todo, Lin. Mantennos informadas de cualquier cambio. Igual pensamos regresar hasta el inicio de la otra semana.

-De acuerdo- terminó la Jefa.

Las chicas se sentían más tranquilas de saber que la banda completa había sido capturada, pero sabemos que pronto averiguarían quien estaba detrás de todo y Asami podría volver a casa.

Pasaron las horas, Korra y Asami salieron en Naga a dar un pase por la Tribu, visitando tiendas y restaurantes. Asami compro un par de abrigos nuevos de piel para calentarse mientras estaba de visita con la familia de Korra. Y el Avatar compro un collar hecho del mineral que había en las grutas del Mundo Espiritual. Había tallado algo sobre él que era símbolo de lo que era Asami y ella. Era un diseño que representaba sus dos naciones enfocadas en ellas. Se lo daría la noche antes de regresar a la ciudad. Era el pacto que sellaba su amor para con ella por siempre. Lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de que Asami viera lo que había conseguido para ella.

-Es hora de volver- dijo Korra sonriéndole a su chica.

Ambas caminaron hacia Naga. La fuerte morena cargó a su novia y la subió a su amiga y luego subió ella. Le dio la señal de avanzar y así fue, Asami se aferró a Korra todo el camino sin soltarla. Llegaron a la casa de su novia y el padre de Korra las estaba esperando.

-Chicas, la jefa BeiFong llamó de nuevo. Asami, la persona que contrato el servicio de esas personas fue el jefe de Industrias Col. Ya fue arrestado y es seguro volver a la ciudad.

-No puedo, creerlo… pero claro. Debía estar molesto porque sus acciones están disminuyendo su costo y su empresa podía quebrar. No me sorprende, menos mal ya está en la cárcel.

Tonraq las abrazó y estaban listas para volver en la fecha que habían pensado.

Pasaron los días y llegó la noche que Korra había planeado para darle el collar de compromiso a Asami. Lo había platicado con su padre, su madre y Katara y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo. No tenía nada que temer. Solo moría de nervios

-Sami, vamos afuera dar un paseo.- invitó Korra a su querida Asami tomándola de la mano. Pero justo antes de salir la maestra agua le pidió un favor a la ingeniero.

-¿Podrías cubrirte los ojos?- le pidió amablemente. Se asomó por la ventana y todo estaba listo. Hizo señales que todos los maestros que se encontraban afuera se ocultaran porque ya iba a salir con Asami.

-¿Qué está pasando, Korra?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada, Sami. Solo necesito unos minutos más.- dijo mirando por la ventana.- Listo, acompáñame sin descubrirte los ojos, yo te guio.

El corazón de la ingeniero latía rápidamente. Estaba ansiosa de saber que había hecho su princesa de hielo esta vez mientras recordaba la última vez que le pidió que se cubriera los ojos. Todo estaba listo.

-¡Ahora!- Dijo en voz fuerte morena.

Asami se destapó los ojos y vio la aurora boreal sobre ellas y la luna enorme sobre una montaña a lo lejos. Korra lanzó un flamazo que encendió unas antorchas que formaban un camino en el que por encima danzaban chorros de agua y algunas luces hacia una terraza muy pequeña hecha de hielo. Todo se veía muy bonito, nuevamente Korra se había lucido. La maestra de la mano llevó a su pareja hasta este sitio.

-¿Korra, que significa todo esto?- dijo la dueña del gran emporio tecnológico.

-Esto, cariño, es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, Sami…-dijo Korra metiendo la mano en su sueter y sacando una pequeña cajita plana y alargada. Asami puso las manos sobre sus labios.- ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida junto ésta loca enamorada de ti?

-Korra… yo…- Asami no sabía que decir- ¡Si, quiero!- dio un brinco sobre la morena y todos los que habían observado tan conmovedor momento, empezaron a aplaudir y festejar el compromiso de estas dos chicas.

-¡Felicidades a ambas!- dijo el Orgulloso Tonraq- Bienvenida a la familia, Asami.

Senna abrazaba a su pequeña y Tonraq a su nuera. Luego hicieron un cambio. Después de terminar. Entraron a la casa y sirvieron la mejor bebida que tenían para festejar su compromiso, en familia.

-Y bien, ¿Quién me dará mis nietos? – preguntó Tonraq haciendo escupir su bebida a las chicas. Lo que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

La fiesta acababa de comenzar.


	6. Chapter 5 Special: The wedding

Capitulo6: The Wedding Day.

Habían pasado un par de semanas después de anunciar su compromiso y las chicas tuvieron una aceptación regular con la gente de Ciudad Republica. Obviamente no faltaron quienes dijeron que las chicas eran figuras públicas que representaban modelos a seguir para los niños de las diferentes naciones y que su comportamiento "inadecuado" podría confundirlos. Por lo que El Avatar Korra y su ahora prometida convocaron una gran rueda de prensa en el patio de la Mansión Sato.

Habían llegado los diferentes medios de comunicación incluso la nueva tecnología que Industrias Internacionales Varrick y Zhun Li en conjunto con Industrias Futuro habían desarrollado; La televisión. Era una radio con imágenes. Fue el siguiente gran desarrollo basado en la tecnología con la que Varrick había hecho la película Nuktuk con Bolin como protagonista pero en la comodidad del hogar. Aunque era algo elevado su precio, eran bien pagados por las familias de la ciudad. Había una en casi todos los hogares mientras la radio iba perdiendo terreno frente esta nueva tecnología.

Todo estaba listo, las cámaras y micrófonos esperando a que las chicas hicieran su aparición en público. Todos querían saber cuál sería el anuncio de las futuras esposas.

-Buenos días, medios de información, ciudadanos y amigos. Estoy aquí para presentar a las organizadoras de este evento y muy queridas amigas mías. Quiero aprovechar para decir que son un ejemplo de valentía para muchas personas de esta ciudad. Démosle la bienvenida al Avatar Korra y su prometida, la señorita Asami Sato.- Dijo Bolin muy feliz por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.- No olviden que del lado derecho están los bocadillo a los cuales me dirigiré en este momento.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes al momento que las chicas se acercaban al pódium tomadas de las manos, orgullosas de su compromiso.

-Buenos días, no soy muy buena hablando en público, pero quiero que escuchen de mí propia boca lo que significa ser su Avatar.- empezó a hablar la morena quien se había vestido de traje sastre con detalles de la Tribu de la que es nativa. Detrás de la feliz pareja estaban Mako, el Presidente Wu (quienes habían venido desde la ahora Republica Unida del Reino Tierra), Tenzin y su familia, Tonraq y Senna, Lin y Suyin BeiFong con su familia, el General Iroh II con su hermana y el recién electo Presidente de Ciudad Republica con su señora esposa, Varrick y Zhun Li. Todos muy cercanos a la ingeniero y el Avatar apoyando su relación.- Ser el Avatar no solo implica ser fuerte para solucionar problemas en y entre las distintas naciones del mundo, implica también tener una vida en constante contacto espiritual lo que me lleva a entender a los espíritus y querer ser como ellos. Yo quiero que sepan que tengo derecho a ser feliz con la persona que yo desee. El amor no elige cuerpo, el amor elige un espíritu. Y cuando una persona se enamora, no solo se enamora físicamente sino espiritualmente también de su pareja. La mujer que yo tengo a mi lado, es mi alma gemela. Cedo el micrófono a mi prometida, Asami Sato.

-Hola señoras y señores, sean bienvenidos. Yo les daré el discurso que hemos preparado para ustedes. Hemos recibido diferentes críticas a nuestra persona con motivo de que nuestro compromiso es diferente a lo que la sociedad considera apropiado y que al ser figuras públicas, creamos conflicto a los seres más pequeños de las familias de esta ciudad. El Avatar Korra y yo queremos dejar en claro que no queremos dañar a nadie y que los niños tienen derecho a saber que hay diferentes formas de amor en la vida para que así, cuando crezcan, sepan que si ellos sienten diferente como nosotras, no están solos. Hay muchas personas como nosotras en el mundo y no solo en este mundo, durante nuestros diferentes viajes al Mundo Espiritual, hemos encontrado que hay diferentes espíritus que nos han contado que en su mundo no existe el género. Ellos pueden ser masculinos o femeninos o ambos sin importar su apariencia. Yo quiero tomar esa referencia para que los niños de hoy entiendan que pueden ser lo que ellos quieran de adultos, siempre con respeto a las demás personas y más que nada, con mucho amor. Que si una niña quiere ser inventora como yo, no necesariamente tiene que dejar de ser glamorosa. O si un niño quiere ser bailarin, no tiene de qué avergonzarse. Queremos ser el ejemplo que ser diferente no es malo. El amor es amor. Los últimos años hemos convivido con los espíritus y es vital que todos aprendamos de ellos. Para finalizar este discurso, quiero hacer pública la invitación al festival que estamos organizando con motivo de nuestra boda. Habrá juegos mecánicos, comida y mucho baile. Iniciaremos con las preguntas de los medios de comunicación. Gracias.

Las preguntas de los reporteros fueron preguntas simples, opiniones de los resultados de las encuestas, si iban a tener hijos y cómo lo harían, si Asami se retiraría de su empresa para llevar su vida como ama de casa, preguntas que tenían respuestas que habían platicado desde que iniciaron su compromiso. Terminó el evento y todo quedó aclarado.

Pasaron los días y la fecha de la boda se veía cada día más cercana. Había acordado casarse antes que iniciara el otoño. Ya tenían el lugar, sería de noche y Bolin sería quién las casaría.

Korra llegó al apartamento que ahora compartía con Asami más cerca de Industrias Futuro y del Templo del Aire después de un largo día. Asami la esperaba mientras tenía en su mesa lo que parecía ser un tablero de Pai Sho muy grande y varios tableros pequeños que utilizó como organizador de mesas. Las fichas más grandes eran las mesas y las más pequeñas los invitados.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Necesito que me ayudes a acomodar a los invitados.

-¿Con fichas de Pai Sho?-respondió Korra.

-Sí, no se me ocurrió algo más parecido al espacio que tenemos para la boda.

-Está bien, empecemos.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos acomodando a la gente, todo parecía haber quedado bien.

-Creo que terminamos. -Dijo Korra.

-No lo sé, amor. No se me hace buena idea poner a los BeiFong con Varrick y Zhun Li. Creo que deberíamos acomodarlos con Mako y Bolin. Así Opal, no estaría lejos de Bolin.- protestó la ingeniero.

-Habría que mover a los BeiFong porque si acomodamos a Bolin cerca de los bocadillos y el pastel, terminará por comerlo todo. Y si movemos a los Beifong, habría que mover a los maestros aire y familia. Sabes que a Lin no le gustará estar muy cerca de la banda de música.- dudó el Avatar.

-Tienes razón, pero Bolin estará triste si lo sentamos lejos de Opal. Quizás deberíamos unir a los maestros aire, con los BeiFong y agregar una mesa más grande para poder sentar a Bolin y Mako junto a ellos.- comentó la prometida del Avatar.

-O quizás deberíamos sentarlos a todos juntos en una sola mesa…- murmuró Korra con afán de molestar a Asami.

-¡Eso es, Korra! Haremos esto- dijo acomodando las fichas grandes en forma de cuadrado dentro del tablero del conocido juego.- La música estará del lado derecho donde acomodaremos a los maestros aire y familia, los maestros agua y a Varrick con Zhun Li, los bocadillos en la esquina superior derecha, Los BeiFong estarán en la base del cuadrado con Mako, Bolin y Wu. Y del lado izquierda estarán la Señora de fuego con el general Iroh II, Lord Zuko y familia. Nuestra mesa estará en la parte de enfrente. En la esquina superior izquierda estaría nuestro pastel y así tenemos el centro del salón para bailar.

-Ahora sí, hemos terminado- se alegró la morena al ver que todo estaba resuelto.- ¿Qué más resta por hacer?

-Korra, quiero que te pongas un vestido de novia- le dijo tímidamente Asami mirándola con ojitos coquetos.

-¡NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA! Me pondré mi vestido de gala de la Tribu. Prefiero que tú te lo pongas.- refutó el Avatar.

-Korra… por favor… al menos pruébate uno- suplicó la ingeniero con la cara a la que Korra no podía decir que no.

-¡No y es mi última palabra!- concluyó con ímpetu la chica ojiazul.

Al día siguiente en una tienda del centro de vestidos de novia de la tribu agua.

-No puedo creer que Asami me haga hacer esto…- se quejó la apenada avatar- No puedo creer que te haya mandado a vigilarme, Bolin.

-Un amigo tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer… ahora, deja de quejarte y vamos a empezar. Será divertido… al menos para mí- se burló el maestro lava.

Ambos chicos empezaron a ver vestidos, unos muy bonitos y elegantes y otros muy feos… Korra se los probó todos hasta que encontró el indicado. Era un vestido largo sin cola, se ajustaba a su torso, sin mangas y no esponjado como los vestidos tradicionales de boda, blanco, con delgadas líneas de color azul que le daban un toque elegante. Le quedaba muy bien y combinaba con sus ojos.

-Bolin, este me gusta, me queda bien. A Sami le gustará.-comentó la futura señora Sato.

-Korra, ese es el indicado… creo que no encontraremos mejor vestido para ti, te verás muy hermosa ese día.- dijo Bolin dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

Pasaron los días y todas las preparaciones para el festival, la ceremonia y la fiesta estaban listas.

Llegó el día de la boda y Asami estaba siendo arreglada por un estilista en su departamento acompañada de Suyin y Opal mientras Korra estaba en el Templo del Aire y su madre y Pema la estaban ayudando a arreglarse, Bolin estaba en el jardín trasero de la Mansión Sato organizando todo para la ceremonia y el organizador de eventos que Asami había contratado arreglaba todo para la fiesta y el festival de esa tarde.

Llegó la tarde y todo parecía estar listo. Las chicas no se habían visto en todo el día pero habían acordado entrar juntas. Tenzin llevaría a Asami y Tonraq a Korra. La primera en llegar fue Asami quien vestía un vestido de bodas tradicional muy elegante de la nación del fuego y las joyas que el avatar le había dado cuando le pidió ser su novia. Tenzin y Toraq ya estaban ahí esperando a que Korra saliera con Pema y Senna. Todos los invitados estaban listos incluso Bolin con Pabu en su hombro en la terraza de madera. Naga estaba ahí pues llevaba los anillos y los collares de compromiso que las chicas usarían pues combinarían ambas cosas. Los anillos de boda estaban hechos de platino personalizados en la compañía de la no maestra. Le había mandado a escribir "Te amaré en todas mis vidas" al de ella por órdenes de Korra y al de su prometida "¿Podrías cubrirte los ojos?" ya que la no maestra alegó que siempre pasaba algo hermoso cada vez que el Avatar le decía esa frase. Asami le daría su collar de compromiso tallado por ella misma hecho del mismo mineral del que Korra había hecho el suyo y Korra le volveria a entregar el que le había hecho para su compromiso. Todo estaba listo.

Korra salió y Asami sonrió al verla, no había visto ni el vestido ni a su casi esposa. Amabas chicas se veian muy hermosas y ambas llevaban sus cabellos recogidos pero peinado de diferente estilo.

Las chicas entraron de brazos de Tenzin y Tonraq hasta llegar al altar.

-Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, Asami. –Le dijo Tonraq a su nuera mientras la abrazaba. – Senna y yo somos tu nueva familia- Asami se había conmovido con las palabras de ese hombre. Al separarse la chica le dedicó una sonrisa. Y el padre de Korra tomó asiento a lado de su esposa. Asami y Korra se tomaron de las manos frente a Bolin y Pabu.

-Hola amigos y familiares de Korra y Asami. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de nuestras muy queridas chicas. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Korra, era una chica impulsiva y un poco testaruda pero también una gran persona. Asami por otro lado siempre ha sido la misma, siempre lista, siempre fuerte. Eran dos personas completamente diferentes entre sí unidas por una sola persona, Mako.- Todos rieron de lo que Bolin había dicho y prosiguió.- Nadie vio llegar este amor que sin duda es uno de los más bellos que he visto crecer, me siento orgulloso de ustedes chicas. Es hora de los votos. Empezaremos con Asami. Repite después de mí- ordenó Bolin desenrollando un papel donde estaban anotados los votos matrimoniales de ambas chicas.

\- Yo Asami Sato, juro estar contigo en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la pelea y en la paz por el resto de mi vida e incluso después de ella- repitió las palabras que Bolin le indicaba.

-Ahora es tu turno Korra-Anunció el joven maestro tierra.

-Yo Korra de la Tribu Agua del Sur, juro estar siempre contigo protegiéndote si estas en peligro, cuidándote cuando estés enferma incluso apoyándote cuando nadie parezca hacerlo. Sami, te amaré durante todas mis reencarnaciones hasta que el ciclo del Avatar acabe y nos encontremos en el Mundo Espiritual.- de igual manera repitió cada vez que Bolin le indicaba.

-Bien…- dijo Bolin conmovido por las palabras de sus amigas y lágrimas queriendo salir- ahora, los anillos y collares.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar.

-Solo resta una última cosa…- dijo Bolin mientras dudaba como decir lo siguiente- Yo las declaro… ¿Sería esposa y esposa? Entonces sería Señora y Señora Sato, ¿No?. ¿O cómo van a dejar sus apellidos?

Todos empezaron a reír de la ocurrencia de Bolin. Terminó la ceremonia y todos abrazaban y felicitaban a las chicas, se trasladaron al lugar donde sería el festival y lo inauguraron para que todos pudieran entrar a divertirse y posteriormente se trasladaron a su fiesta privada con sus amigos y familiares, todos eran realmente felices.


	7. Chapter 6: Madres Primerizas

Capitulo 6: Madres primerizas

Korra y Asami ya eran una familia desde hace 2 años. Tenían una casa bastante amplia a las afueras de Ciudad Republica. Asami movió su taller personal y oficina a su casa y el edificio quedó exclusivamente para juntas de negocios con clientes muy importantes o presentación de nuevos inventos. Ella trabajaba en casa; Korra por su parte iba y venía a diferentes ciudades de las diferentes naciones solucionando problemas aquí y allá. Algunas veces se iba por un par de semanas y a veces un par de días, dependiendo de la severidad del problema. Viajaba en un una avioneta para 6 personas con su piloto personal cortesía de Industrias Futuro de que ahora tenía acciones pero su esposa seguía llevando las riendas. Eso hacía que su regreso fuese más veloz. Bolin y Opal habían seguido los pasos de las chicas y se casaron un año después. Opal ya obtuvo sus flechas de maestra aire y ahora enseña en el templo junto Jinora e Ikki, mientras Kai pronto recibiría las suyas. Rohan ya tenía un par de años preparándose para ser un maestro aire como sus hermanos. Mako tenía una relación seria con una hermosa maestra metal de Zaofu y viajaba constantemente a la ciudad. Bataar Jr ya se había casado con una muchacha de la nación del fuego y tenía una hermosa pequeña, llamada Suyin como su abuela. Wing y Weing entraron a la fuerza de seguridad de su ciudad y ahora ahí trabajaban. Wu por su parte fue reelecto presidente de la Republica Unida del Reino Tierra, había conocido una mujer lo suficientemente loca como él y habían formado una familia. Era extraño ver a Wu como todo un jefe de familia, pronto nacería su primer bebé. Lin estaba a punto de retirarse de la policía he irse a Zaofu con su familia. Varrick tenía dos niñas llamadas Yue y Sayumi. Todos habían hecho su vida. El avance tecnológico de la ciudad era evidente, en dos años Asami y Varrick habían revolucionado el transporte, mejorado la televisión volviéndola a colores, incluso estaban trabajando para que los satomoviles tuvieran radio en ellos. Se habían apropiado completamente de este mercado ya que Industrias Col cayó después del incidente con Asami. Había empezado a desarrollar un medio de comunicación continua y a más distancia de la que podía soportar la radio utilizando electricidad. Varrick quería llamarlo 'Yuefóno' en honor a su hija pero Asami lo convenció de llamarlo 'teléfono' ya que este sería un nombre más apropiado para esta nueva forma de comunicación.

Korra y Asami en más de una ocasión habían hablado de la posibilidad de tener hijos, si querían pero sus estilos de vida no se los permitía pues Asami entre su empresa y sus inventos no tenía tiempo para eso, Korra viaja demasiado y casi nunca estaba en casa. En esta ocasión se encontraba en la nación del fuego viajando a ayudar a una aldea a resolver su problema con un grupo de bandidos. Ya habían destruido algunas aldeas antes y Korra no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo hicieran de nuevo, pero llegó tarde… todo estaba en ruinas.

-No puedo permitir esto… los encontraremos y los haremos pagar por lo que han hecho- Dijo la joven con evidente rabia. Tenía ganas de encontrarlos y asesinarlos con sus propias manos. Pero algo cambió su semblante. En uno de los arbustos escuchó un llanto que no parecía ser de un animal. Era como… ¿un bebé? Al notar tal ruido corrió mientras el ruido se hacía más intenso y no solo era uno, sino dos. Eran dos gemelos como de 3 meses de haber nacido, una niña de piel clara y ojos azules como los de ella y el niño de piel más oscura y con ojos del mismo color. Los cargó inmediatamente y los niños le dedicaron una sonrisa mientras uno le tomaba de sus coletas y el otro de su collar.

-Hola, cositas… es el Avatar aquí- ambos niños la miraban como si la entendieran y reían con ella. Tenía una conexión inexplicable con ese par de niños, quizás era solo su instinto maternal hablando.- Hey… ¿Dónde está su madre?- preguntó como si esperara una respuesta de esos niños que ni siquiera balbuceaban, solo son reían. Miró la canasta donde estaban y había una nota.

"Son Kimura es la niña y Kezai el niño. Nuestra aldea está siendo atacada por un grupo de bandidos y si no estoy con ellos ahí, por favor cuiden de ellos… con el corazón destrozado, su madre que los ama, Tyoki"

El coraje del avatar aumentó a leer las palabras de la carta que había encontrado. Y juró que vengaría a la madre de esos niños. Decidió volver a Ciudad Republica y se llevó a los gemelos Kimura y Kezai con ella, no pensaba dejarlos solos. Llegó a Ciudad Republica y el piloto y ella dejaron la avioneta en el hangar de la casa que compartía con su esposa. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar cuando viera a los bebés ni lo que le iba a decir. Fue con los bebes en brazos directamente a su taller pues aún era hora de trabajo de Asami cuando llegó, antes de salir de la nación del fuego, había logrado que los niños tomaran leche y durmieron durante todo el viaje y despertaron justo cuando descendían en su casa. Su suposición fue acertada, efectivamente ahí estaba la hermosa ingeniero con su traje industrial lleno de grasa.

-¡Sami!-Gritó por el ruido de la maquinaria que aun así no la escuchó-¡SAMIIIII!- se detuvo el ruido de la maquinaria.

-¿Korra? ¿Qué haces de regreso tan pronto?- Cuestionó su esposa al Avatar saliendo debajo del Satomovil al que le estaba soldando una mejora de frenos que ayudarían a que frenara más rápido.

-Tengo que platicar contigo de algo importante- los bebés empezaron a hacer ruidos con sus bocas y ahora que había silencio Asami pudo escucharlos lo que hizo que se quitara el casco y lentes de soldar rápidamente.

-¿De quién son esos bebes?- preguntó la inventora acercándose.

-De una mujer llamada Tyoki.- respondió Korra

-¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Porque los tienes tú?- se preocupó Asami.

-De eso te quería hablar… los encontré con una nota en un aldea destruida en la nación del fuego. Su madre fue asesinada por los bandidos.

Las palabras de Korra conmovieron a la ingeniero quien también sintió la inexplicable conexión con esos niños.

-Korra, ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? Están solos.

-Sami, ¿y si los adoptamos?- preguntó Korra a su esposa con cara de ilusión.

-Korra, pero no podríamos cuidar, no sabemos nada de bebés y no tenemos tiempo para nosotras tampoco. ¿Cómo los vamos a cuidar así? Es muy triste vivir solo en una casa tan vacía.

-Podriamos contratar una persona que te ayude a cuidarlos y yo no estoy viajando todo el tiempo, Sami. No sé cómo explicarlo pero estos niños, los siento nuestros. ¿No lo sientes?- le dijo la morena haciendo que cargara a Kimura y viera como la pequeña le sonreía y reflexionara su respuesta.-ya lo hemos hablado sami, los espíritus nos están dando esta oportunidad

-Si, Korra pero…- se quedó pensando mientras la veía y sentía como quería tener a esos dos niños con ella para siempre. Entendía la responsabilidad que conllevaba tener uno, entonces ¿cómo sería tener dos?- tienes razón. Es una señal de los espíritus, ellos los pusieron en nuestro camino.

\- Te amo tanto, ¿sabes?- El avatar abrazó a su esposa- Seremos una hermosa familia.

Un par de horas después los niños empezaron a llorar y las jóvenes madres no sabían porque estaban llorando.

-Korra ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que les cambiaste el pañal?- preguntó la ingeniero.

-¿Pañal?-preguntó el Avatar confundida- ahh… el pañal, no sé.

-no sabemos nada de bebés, deberíamos ir a ver a la experta.- dijo la inventora.- aprovecharemos a hablar con Varrick para ver la adopción de Kimi y Zai.

Ambas chicas salieron de su casa con rumbo al Templo del aire a ver a Pema, maestra en Meelo control, experta en ser madre. Hablaron con ella y les enseñó lo básico que tenían que saber acerca de ser madres.

-Lo primero que tienen que saber es calentar la leche, ¿Qué tan caliente debe estar? Bueno, lo básico es que esté tibia.- empezó el curso intensivo de 'cómo ser una madre y no morir en el intento'

-¡Eso es fácil, yo puedo hacerlo!- dijo Korra tomando el biberón y calentándolo con fuego control en su mano.- ¿Ven?

Asami y Pema empezaron a reír cuando el biberón se derritió de tanto calor que Korra le había puesto.

-Creo que debí usar un recipiente de metal –Dijo con la mano en el cuello sorprendida de lo que debía limpiar sin saber bien cómo hacerlo.

Después que Korra terminó de limpiar pasaron a la siguiente etapa: El cambio del pañal. Ese es el segundo paso de 'cómo ser una madre y no morir en el intento'. Fue el turno de ambas chicas cada una con un bebé. Asami tomó Zai y Korra a Kimi.

-Bien, lo primero que deben hacer saber cuándo deben cambiar el pañal. Observen a sus bebés y deben conocerlos. Los pañales se cambian frecuentemente, y siempre que el bebé empiece a llorar revisen si no tiene cólicos, o si tienen hambre o su pañal está sucio. Les enseñare a cambiar un pañal.- Explicó cómo hacerlo y les dijo a las chicas como hacerlo en sus bebés.

Zai era demasiado inquieto pero aun así Asami terminó poniendo el pañal bastante bien. Korra, sin embargo le puso el pañal correctamente pero en la cabeza como si fuese una máscara y empezó a jugar con ella cómo si pudiese volar. Pema le pegó con un pañal en el brazo a Korra para que se lo quitara a la niña de la cabeza. Asami reía con las ocurrencias de Korra.

El tercer paso fue bañarlos. Korra se metió a la tina con los dos bebés y jugó con ellos haciendo agua control mientras Asami solo los veía como se divertían.

-Serán unas excelentes madres…- Les dijo Pema a la joven pareja ante la tierna imagen.

-Gracias, Pema. Estamos muy felices con esta oportunidad que la vida nos ofrece.- comentó Asami.

Cuando Korra terminó de jugar con ellos, Asami ayudó a bañarlos y vestirlos y Korra a peinarlos. La imagen que Asami tenía de Korra haciendo eso era una que guardaría para el resto de sus días y la enamoraba un poco más del Avatar.

El último paso fue dormirlos, Korra subió a la terraza del templo del aire donde acostumbraba a admirar el paisaje y acomodó a Kimi del lado derecho y a Zai el lado izquierdo y comenzó a mecerlos mientras les contaba una de sus aventuras con su nueva mamá hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Asami había llegado después pero no quiso interrumpir la historia que Korra les contaba a los dos bebés en sus brazos, así que se limitó a mirarla con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios. Korra notó su presencia y giró hacia su amada para mostrarle lo que había logrado.

-Hablé con Varrick hace unos minutos, me dijo que todo está listo para hacer legal la adopción, dijo que pasemos por su oficina por la mañana para firmar los papeles y eso sería todo.- comentó la ingeniero.

-Eso fue rápido, creo que ser socias del presidente tiene sus ventajas.- comentó Korra- creo que es hora de ir a casa.

-Vamos, ha sido un largo día.- caminó con su familia para entrar de nuevo al Templo para agradecer a Pema por sus enseñanzas.

Se despidieron de todos y siguieron su rumbo hacia el ferri que las llevaría a donde había dejado estacionado su auto para ir su casa. Una vez que llegaron al muelle, se subieron a su auto y se dirigieron a su casa, no sin antes pasar a comprar todo lo que necesitarían para el cuidado de sus nuevos bebés.

A la mañana siguiente pasaron con sus bebés a firmar los papeles a la oficina de Varrick y todo estuvo listo, Kimura y Kezai eran oficialmente sus pequeños, ahora eran Kimura y Kezai Sato. Korra y Asami volvieron a su casa para invitar a sus amigos y familiares para darles la noticia. Pasaron un par de días y todos habían llegado, hasta Mako con la noticia de que se iba a casar… Al fin. Los ahora abuelos, se enamoraron de sus nietos, Tonraq no los dejó en los días que estuvo de visita con su hija y su nuera y Senna, no paraba de decirle a Korra y Asami que cada vez que les dieran leche, debían sacarles el aire porque si no les daría hipo. Korra lo intentó y el pequeño Zai le vomitó la ropa. Todos rieron en tan graciosa ese. Sin duda ahora eran una familia y las chicas estaban muy felices de ello.


	8. Chapter 7: Vacaciones

Capitulo 7: Vacaciones.

Ha habido mucho trabajo entre Industrias Futuro, la casa, los niños, deberes de avatar y a Korra y Asami les vendrían bien unas vacaciones. Las añoraban, las necesitaban. Sus cuerpos estaban agotados y ya tenían un par de años sin darse un descanso. Pronto sería su aniversario numero cinco y habían planeado llevar a los niños, quienes ya tenían tres añitos, a su primer viaje. No tenían pensado el lugar pero Asami siempre había querido conocer La Isla Kyoshi, Korra por su parte, le gustaba la idea de llevar a los niños a los niños a conocer la playa. Aunque la idea de irse a la famosa segunda luna de miel también era atractiva. Pasar tiempo a solas no era mala idea; dejar a los niños con sus abuelos e irse ellas solas como pareja a un crucero, a un spa o la playa un par de semanas sonaba bastante tentador. Últimamente la vida sexual de la pareja no había sido muy activa. Estaban cansadas por las actividades del día a día, cuidar a los niños, el trabajo, los entrenamientos era una labor difícil de combinar con la intimidad en pareja, no por la falta de atracción sino por la cotidianeidad de vivir en familia. Ellas nunca se han dejado de encontrar atractivas entre ellas. Asami ahora estaba cerca de los treinta años y Korra de los veintiocho, estaban jóvenes, pero los años no pasaron en vano para ninguna, sin duda la madurez les había llegado a ambas y les asentaba muy bien. Asami manejaba el mismo 'look' pero había decidido cortar su espesa y bien cuidada cabellera hasta sus hombros y mantener su cabello recogido. Le daba una apariencia más madura pero de igual manera jovial. Korra por su parte al principio de su matrimonio lo había dejado crecer, pero con el paso del tiempo decidió quedarse con el estilo con el que había regresado a Ciudad Republica después de estar esos largos tres años fuera, solo que esta vez no lo había cortado ella con un cuchillo sino un estilista con experiencia.

Era tarde y Korra a penas llegó a casa después de estar a las afueras de la ciudad ayudando a las personas del campo con los problemas que tenían de escases de agua para sus riegos. Asami la esperaba en la sala de su casa acompañada de una buena lectura y lentes negros que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes.

-Korra, al fin llegas. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-No tienes porque si solo era un problema de falta de agua. Noto que la cantidad de agua que llega a los ríos ha disminuido considerablemente. Tengo que hablar con el Presidente Golgi para tomar medidas preventivas para el uso del agua. Un día podríamos quedarnos sin ella.-comentó la preocupada maestra por lo sucedido ese día más temprano. Entendía que era un problema que de no ser combatido a tiempo tendría repercusiones fatales para le gente de la Ciudad.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que deberá esperar unos días. Más concretamente un par de semanas. –comentó su esposa sin reparo. –He preparado todo para irnos de viaje a una reserva natural muy hermosa en la Republica Unida del Reino Tierra. Hay una playa muy hermosa y muchas actividades deportivas y aventuras para que tú y yo realicemos. Tienen caminatas en el bosque, escaladas, viajes a grutas, nado con peces gato-tiburones que es muy seguro, aventuras en bicicletas además de muchas actividades para niños y tendremos nuestra propia cabaña. Así que podríamos llevar a Kimi y Zai, estoy segura que les encantará subirse a una lancha. Nos iríamos para el fin de semana y llegaríamos esa misma tarde en el avión. Tengo todo preparado para dejarle las instrucciones a Henna por los días que no estaremos aquí.

-Sami, suena increíble pero hay muchas cosas que resolver y no creo que sea conveniente llevar a los niños a un lugar así, puede ser peligroso.- se quejó la castaña haciendo ademanes de inseguridad.

-Entiendo que te preocupe pero tienen personas altamente capacitadas y grupos de niños bastante reducidos para la buena atención. Yo creo que sería un excelente recuerdo.

-¡Tienen tres años! No creo que recuerden mucho cuando crezcan.-Dijo el Avatar claramente alterada.

-¿Korra, te encuentras bien?-se preocupó su esposa a ver tan exagerada reacción de la morena.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Asami… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo en pareja?-preguntó ahora desanimada y un poco arrepentida de su reacción.- Creo que sería bueno para nuestro matrimonio pasar tiempo a solas de vez en cuando y no solo para dormir.

-Oh, Korra…- mustió la reconocida empresaria- si es lo que piensas, lo hubieses mencionado desde el principio. Podríamos llamar a Senna y Tonraq y preguntarles si podrían cuidar a los niños algunos días. No creo que se nieguen, los aman.

-Suena perfecto… llamémoslos mañana temprano y empezaré a hacer los ajustes para ir y regresar sin ningún inconveniente.

Faltaban solo un par de días para el fin de semana. Habían acordado viajar a la Tribu, dejar a los niños y emprender el rumbo hacia la reserva donde ya tenían todo bien organizado para su llegada.

Al paso de los días, emprendieron su vuelo temprano para llegar al atardecer a su principal destino. Algunas horas después llegaron a casa de los padres de Korra y despidieron a sus hermosos hijos.

-Mami Sami, ¿Por qué Zai y yo no podemos ir con ustedes?- Preguntó Kimi que se veía tan graciosa con su trencitas y su suéter gigante para que no se enfermara por el frio que había en ese lugar. La pequeña tenía una mirada celeste que calaba los huesos de cualquiera por su ternura.

-Hija, mami Korra y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender pero volveremos pronto, lo prometo. Cuida que tu hermanito no se meta en problemas, les amamos con todo nuestro corazón.- dijo esto mientras abrazaba a ambos niños.

-Oigan ¿No hay uno para mí?- se quejó la otra madre de los pequeños haciendo pucheros. Ambos niños corrieron a abrazar a su otra madre quien los levantó entre sus brazos.-tengan mucho cuidado, tu abuelo Tonraq solía decirme que el monstruo de las nieves rondaba por la casa por las noches. Aun así Naga les cuidará mientras no estamos con ustedes.

-No te preocupes mami, yo puedo cuidar a Kimi y a Naga… Soy fuertecito como tú- Dijo el niño de mirada celeste de piel morena con su madre Korra mientras levantaba su pequeño brazo y lo flexionaba una y otra vez.

-Me llenas de orgullo hijo, cuida de nuestras chicas.-rió el Avatar enternecida por lo que su pequeño hombrecito había dicho.

La morena bajó a sus pequeños de sus fuertes brazos y caminaron hacia su esposa para entregarlos juntas al cuidado de sus abuelos.

-Sé que los cuidaran mucho- comentó Korra a sus padres.- Volveremos pronto.

-Diviértanse, chicas- Dijeron los padres del Avatar.

Después de esto y sin tiempo que perder ambas chicas decidieron subir a su avioneta y seguir su rumbo. Un tiempo a solas era lo que necesitaban. Al Paso de las horas llegaron a su destino que contrastaba del lugar donde anteriormente estaban. Este era soleado, caluroso y muy verdoso. Era un bonito lugar. Llegaron a la pista de la ciudad y se trasladaron en auto a la reserva llamada 'SelvaX', Korra encontraba este nombre bastante falto de imaginación, pues todo era selva.

Una vez que estuvieron en la recepción se acercaron al encargado quien las reconoció de inmediato.

-Señoras Sato, bienvenidas a 'SelvaX', les invito a que tomen asiento mientras registro su llegada y les entregó las llaves de su cabaña. Posteriormente un encargado les llevará a su cabaña para que se relajen.

-Gracias, Joven.- Respondió Asami con bastante amabilidad y demostrando la excelente educación recibida.

Ambas jóvenes siguieron las órdenes del encargado mientras se daban mimos esperando sus llaves. Sin duda el paso del tiempo no había sesgado el amor que se tenían. Al cabo de unos minutos el encargado volvió, les entregó sus llaves y las acompañó a la entrada donde una camioneta todo terreno compacta de la marca de Industrias Futuro las esperaba.

-Hasta aquí llegan los satomoviles, ¿eh?- comentó Korra mientras abordaban dándose cuenta de que la camioneta era de la marca de la compañía de la que ambas son dueñas. Asami sonrió ante el comentario de su esposa. Tardaron algunos minutos en llegar a su cabaña. Era un campo donde habían por lo menos 15 cabañas independientes rodeadas de árboles inmensos y de color verde hermoso.

-Cabaña I08. Estamos en el lado izquierdo de la reserva y la 08 es el número de la cabaña. Disfruten su estancia.- comentó el joven que las había llevado. En el pórtico de la cabaña había un par de bicicletas que estaban ahí para transportarse por la selva sin ningún problema. También tenia uno de esos sillones colgantes del lado derecho del pórtico y un atrapa insectos eléctricos. Del lado contrario estaba una mesa y bancas hechas de troncos cortados por la mitad. La puerta estaba en medio y era color madera al igual que el resto del exterior de la cabaña y en la parte superior tenía una placa metálica con el número de la misma. Las chicas tomaron sus dos maletas y entraron a la cabaña. Las paredes al igual que el exterior eran color madera, había una pequeña sala con un televisor de la creación de Asami y Varrick, había una mesa de color blanco suficientemente grande para una familia y seis sillas alrededor, una cocina pequeña con todo lo necesario. En la parte de atrás había un par de escalones que deban hacia el dormitorio con una cama amplia con un buró y lámparas a los lados y una puerta cerca que deducían era el baño. Ya era de tarde cuando llegaron y quizás faltaban como dos horas para anochecer así que decidieron quedarse en la cabaña y llamar a los padres de Korra para preguntar por sus hijos.

-hola, busco al jefe Tonraq o a la señora Senna, por favor- hizo una pausa como esperando respuesta- Hola Senna, sólo llamo para avisar que hemos llegado y que todo está bien. ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿No han roto nada?... ¡Excelente! Diles que los amamos y que no olviden que deben cepillarse los dientes antes de dormir… Si, hasta luego. Todo está en orden, amor.- comentó Sami a Korra quien se había quitado sus ropas y estaba en ropa interior acostada sobre la cama como esperando a que su esposa se acercara a ella. Tenía una cara seductora que era una burla para las caras seductoras.

-Acércate, hermosa… el Avatar te espera…

Asami rió por la cara que la otra chica expresaba pero igual se sentó delante de su esposa.

-Hola, preciosa ¿te gustaría pasar un buen rato?... solas tu… y yo… solas.

-Korra, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo riendo de los gestos de su esposa.

-Asami, rompes el momento… déjate llevar.-Dijo poniendo sus dedos índice y medio sobre los labios de su esposa.

Korra se arrodillo sobre la cama detrás de Asami y empezó a besar su largo y blanco cuello una y otra vez. Asami se relajó cada vez más y había entendido que el juego de Korra había terminado. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer y poco a poco se fue acostando sobre la cama que compartiría esa noche con su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas tenían baterías recargadas, se pusieron ropas cómodas pues la actividad del día sería ir a caminar por el bosque. Según el itinerario que habían tomado de la recepción cuando llegaron, el grupo de caminata partía de su complejo a las ocho en punto. Cuando salieron de su cabaña notaron un grupo de personas aglomeradas y supusieron que ese era el grupo que partiría y decidieron ir. Llevaban un mapa, una brújula, agua, comida y una mochila donde guardaban todo eso.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ryu y sere su guía. Por favor no se separen del grupo, pasaremos por zonas donde la maleza es espesa y no queremos que ninguno de ustedes tenga una mala experiencia de este día.

Cuando el hombre con el altavoz y la banderita empezó a caminar con rumbo al bosque y el resto lo siguió. Una vez encaminados en la ruta todas las personas observaban en deleite de colores que el bosque les ofrecía. Pasaron por un claro con una cascada de un tamaño que cualquiera consideraría pequeña donde todos se sentaron a desayunar después de caminar un par de kilómetros.

-Bien, todos ahora si gustan nadar pueden hacerlo sin ningún problema. Es un bonito día para relajarse.- terminó de hablar con el megáfono y todos se dispusieron a comer y otros como las esposas a nadar. Korra y Asami se bañaban y el Avatar jugaba con su esposa a aventarle agua con su control. Sin duda se la pasaron muy bien pero ya era hora de volver a la cabaña. Iban con su grupo de regreso al complejo donde vivían cuando una de sus compañeros de grupo cayó por una zanja. Se escuchó un grito y Korra y Asami corrieron a ofrecer su ayuda. No era posible que para Korra incluso de vacaciones sus deberes con las personas no pararan. Ayudó a sacar a la mujer que aparentemente no tenía ningún rasguño de gravedad.

-Gracias.-Dijo la mujer delgada de piel canela y ojos grandes color café, bastante atlética mientras Asami ofrecía sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios revisando que no tuviese ninguna herida de gravedad.- No sé cómo agradecerles… a ambas. Mi nombre es Mayim Kiro.

La mujer miraba frecuentemente a su rescatadora, miradas que molestaban a la esposa de la misma pero decidía guardar la compostura como buena señora. Asami sabía que su esposa era una mujer bastante guapa y que más de una dama le sonreía. Sabia como controlar sus celos pero eso no significaba que no le molestara. Korra notaba las miradas de la guapa mujer y decidía ignorarla.

-Creo que no necesito presentarnos y no es por soberbia pues somos bien conocidas, pero mi nombre es Korra y esta hermosa señora a tu lado es mi esposa, Asami.- comentó el Avatar dándole su lugar a su esposa, lo que la reconfortó.

-Es un gusto, Mayim. Tienes un lindo nombre.- comentó Asami con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la ligera chispa de decepción en la cara de la joven al escuchar las palabras de la morena.- Parece que estas bien y podemos seguir con la caminata.

-Sí, eso creo. Solo que me duele un poco el tobillo y no creo poder caminar. Korra… te vez muy fuerte, quizás podrías ayudarme a llegar- sugirió inteligentemente la jovencita sabiendo que a la empresaria no le agradaría la idea de que su esposa la ayudara y sabía que no podría decirle que no.

-am… de acuerdo- dudó la morena pero con las manos atadas no se negó.- Asami, ¿Podrías ayudarme a cargarla?

La chica lazó su brazo con el hombro de la fuerte morena y el otro del hombro de Asami para ponerla de pie y Korra pudiera cargarla estilo nupcial. Una vez hecho esto, siguieron con el camino sin incidentes y llegaron a la complejo de cabañas donde había una enfermería y dejaron a la mujer ahí y ellas sin más se despidieron y regresaron a su cabaña para preparar el almuerzo y llamar sus hijos. Los extrañaban...

-Korra, Pásame la carne que está en el frigorífico.- Ordenó la señora con voz de mando y molestia. Lo que hizo que Korra se apresurara a entregarle la carne.

-Asami, ¿Pasó algo?

-No.- contestó tajante.

-¿Segura?- dudó de la respuesta recibida.

-Si.- contestó de la misma manera.

-De acuerdo… si tú lo dices.- respondió Korra con resignación en su voz.

-¡Casi 5 años de matrimonio y 2 de noviazgo más 3 años y meses de conocernos antes de tener una relación y aun no entiendes nada!- recriminó la ingeniero a la morena dejándola con cara de espanto.

-Asami, si es por lo de esa chica, no había nada que pudiera hacer… yo no podía negarme. No es culpa mía que mujeres bonitas me coqueteen, tu sabes que solo tengo corazón y ojos para ti. Te di tu lugar frente a ella.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero soy mujer y hago líos de todo!- dijo con un tomo más tranquilo en su voz pero audiblemente alterado.- increíblemente después de este tiempo, aún tengo miedo de perderte.

-No seas insegura, Sami… tú eres mejor que eso. Y yo estoy enamorada de ti como el primer día de nuestro matrimonio. Nunca te engañaría ni con el pensamiento.

La empresaria estaba más tranquila con las palabras de su esposa. Asami sintió el aroma a humo y salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a concentrarse en la cocina. Korra se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Además… no hay nadie más sensual, inteligente, guapa, cariñosa, amable ¿Ya dije sensual? Y celosa que mi esposa.- murmuró el Avatar en la oreja de su esposa quien se sonrojó ante tal acto amor.- Te amo, Asami. A ti y a nuestros dos hermosos hijos, son mis tesoros más preciados. No dudaría mover cielo, mar y tierra por ustedes y saber que puedo, soy el Avatar, maestro de los 4 elementos.- Presumió en broma a su esposa mientras la giraba para darle un cariñoso beso.

-Igual te amo, Korra. Odio que te miren como solo yo puedo hacerlo.

-¡Hey! A ti te miran más personas y yo tengo que aguantarme el impulso de golpearlos. "Señora Sato, es muy guapa y muy inteligente, me encantaría invitarla a cenar algún dia", "Señora Sato, permítame ayudarla con esos papeles", "Señora Sato, cásese conmigo" – Dijo en tono sarcástico de modo infantil la morena mientras manoteaba como si tratase de simular un coqueteo barato lo que hizo a su esposa sonreía mientras disfrutaba las ocurrencias de Korra.

Cuando terminaron de cocinar, almorzaron y llamaron a sus pequeños. Para el atardecer, salieron al sillón columpio del pórtico a ver como se ocultaba el sol en el horizonte mientras ellas se abrazaban y disfrutaban de su compañía.

Al día siguiente, su aventura correspondía a ir a recorrer las grutas en una canoa así que partirían en bicicleta hasta la entrada de las cuevas a explorar. Se prepararon para entrar y así mismo siguieron la ruta posteriormente. Esa mañana lo pasaron bastante bien pues Korra, le encantaba tirarle agua en la cara a su esposa a lo que Asami respondía con una mordida a la espalda de Korra hasta que volvieron a su cabaña.

Para el día siguiente la aventura se trató de nadar con peces gato-tiburones por lo que Korra se sentía un poco asustada de ir pero no quería decepcionar a su esposa quien mostraba mucho entusiasmo por aquella actividad.

-Vamos amor, si no quieres hacerlo no hay ningún problema, me puedes esperar afuera del tanque.- comentó Asami mientras se colocaba el traje de buzo que le habían proporcionado.- Aunque se me hace ilógico que le tengas miedo aun pececito siento el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, proveniente de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Sí, un pecesito que mide más de 4 metros de largo.- dijo el Avatar.- aunque lo haré solo para demostrarte que no le temo a nada ni nadie, excepto a ti cuando te enojas.- comentó mientras tomaba el traje de buzo que estaba en una especie de casillero y señalando a su esposa con expresión de determinación.

-En realidad miden 6 metros, mínimo. –agregó con una sonrisa la empresaria. Korra solamente tragó saliva y se colocó el traje. No podía ocultar su evidente nerviosismo. Un hombre llegó a la habitación donde ellas estaban.

-Ya es su turno, señoras Sato. Síganme, por favor.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron a seguir al señor quien las dirigió al tanque donde tenían a los peces gato-tiburones. Se colocaron los cascos para buceo y entraron a nadar. Ambas ya abajo observaron todos los colores que había y como los impresionantes peces solo las ignoraban cuando pasaban a su lado. Asami levantaba la única mano que tenía libre (pues la otra sostenía una mano de Korra) para intentar tocar la panza de los enorme peces a su alrededor y le hubiese encantado inventar una cámara que fuera pequeña y resistente al agua para poder llevarla y retratar ese momento inolvidable y mostrárselo a sus dos pequeños.

Cuando las chicas salieron del tanque que era suficientemente grande para albergar por lo menos 5 peces gato-tiburones y sin fin de biodiversidad marina, los ayudantes las esperaban para ayudarlas a salir. Después de la aventura de ese día volvieron a su cabaña para pasar el resto de la tarde a solas con su esposa, llamar a sus hijos y convivir o hacer otras cosas, cosas que implicaban cierto tipo de actividad entre ambas y que las llenaba de energía una vez que terminaban.

Pasaron los demás días yendo a la playa, a las caminatas, una que otra actividad extrema como algo llamado Bungee que implicaba colgarse de los pies y lanzarse al vacío, era realmente aterrador pero al mismo tiempo te llenaba de vida. Sentían como el aire golpeaba su cuerpo y como este se llenaba de adrenalina, era aterrador pero revitalizante.

Un día antes de volver, decidieron que sería genial ir al spa que estaba en la reserva a que les dieran un masaje de cuerpo y un baño de lodo, el último Toph se los había recomendado la última vez que fue a visitarla al Pantano donde vive.

Estaban en la tina llena de lodo con unos pepinos en los ojos y vapor.

-Esto es tan relajante… Toph tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que sería bueno intentar esto. Se siente muy bien.- dijo Korra mientras se relajaba casi al punto de no querer salir nunca de ahí.

-Solo disfrutalo amor. Es el último día aquí antes de volver al trabajo. –respondía su esposa.

Después de varios minutos ahí salieron solo para pasar a la sala de masajes donde ambas estaban recostadas sobre la cama con una mascarilla de avena y miel sobre sus caras esperando a que las masajistas entraran a empezar con su tratamiento. Un par de segundos después, ellas entraron y se colocaron a un lado de ambas camas.

-Buenas tardes Señoras Sato, comencemos.- ambas chicas se tallaron las manos y colocaron un aceite aromático sobre las espaldas de ambas mujeres. Asami ya sabía de que se trataba ese tipo de masaje y sería un poco rudo pero muy relajante. Korra sintió cómo una de las masajistas empezaba a masajear su espalda y recibía pequeños golpes "no es tan malo, se siente bien" pensó. Pronto sintió como los golpecitos en su espalda se volvían más toscos "¿Será que intenta darme una golpiza?". Hasta que uno de esos golpecitos tocó una de sus zonas sensibles al dolor "¡Eso sí que no!"

-¡Auch, Eso dolió!- se quejó el Avatar ante tal golpe.

-Lo siento señora Sato, pero sus músculos están muy tensos.- se disculpó la joven masajista.

-¡Pero no tienes que golpearme para ablandarlos, ¿o sí?!- se quejó la morena.

-Tranquila Korra, así es este masaje. Deja que termine y verás que te sentirás mejor, solo relájate.- Dijo Asami con una voz relajada.

Korra no dijo nada más y se limitó a hacer lo que su esposa había ordenado. Pasaron los minutos y terminó la sesión de masaje, ambas chicas se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron a darse un baño con agua caliente. Cuando terminaron notaron sus cuerpos más ligeros y se sentían muy tranquilas. Había llegado la noche y se dirigieron a su cabaña para acomodar sus cosas para el regreso. Todo estaba listo y sólo restaba disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba a solas. Se dispusieron a llamar a los padres de Korra para avisar que llegarían por sus niños al día siguiente como al medio día. Y así fue, llegaron por los niños quienes estuvieron más que felices por ver a sus madres pues las habían extrañado y como recompensa a la espera las madres les llevaron unos recuerdos de donde habían estado esas dos semanas. Los niños se despidieron de sus abuelos y partieron de vuelta a casa para seguir con su rutina de todos los días ahora con nuevos ánimos.

"_Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me han animado a seguir escribiendo con sus buenas críticas a la historia. Me alegra mucho que a pesar de ser la primera que escribo, me fue muy bien. Me han llenado de ánimos para seguir haciéndolo. Gracias de todo corazón y gracias por darse la oportunidad y el tiempo de leerme."_

_Forth Eyes Freak_


End file.
